


CWA: Cartoon Wrestling Alliance

by LacedUp



Category: Professional Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacedUp/pseuds/LacedUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From all across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, characters from video games, manga, anime, cartoons, and all other walks of life have come together in one company to battle it out for fame, fortune, and championship gold. Welcome to the Cartoon Wrestling Alliance, where the best of the best come to play. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CWA Monday Night Evolution Week 1 Part 1

 

**_Hello to everyone reading this story. My name is Vinny, better known on this site, as LacedUp. And I am coming at you with my first fic on this site…Cartoon…Wrestling…Alliance. This will join many Fiction Wrestling Companies like CCW, UWE, UCA, and WWE: Animated on the Fiction Wrestling Circuit. But enough of my unnecessary monologue, let's cut right to the action. But first…_ **

**_…Here are the Current Champions:_ **

**_CWA Championship – Yusuke Urameshi defeated Sasuke Uchiha (c) after cashing in Money In The Bank at Inferno (9 month+ reign)_ **

**_CWA Aerial Assault Championship (X-Division/Cruiserweight) – Starkiller defeated Miles "Tails" Prower (c) at Aftershock (1 month+ reign)_ **

**_CWA Combat Championship (Hardcore) – Roronoa Zoro defeated Rocky Balboa (c) at Ressurection in a Ladder match (5 month+ reign)_ **

**_CWA Global Championship (Intercontinental) – Johnny Gat defeated Solid Snake (c) at Carnage (2 month+ reign)_ **

**_CWA Combine Championship (Tag Team) – E-Generation-X (Ed and Eddy) defeated Wind and Fire (Aang and Zuko) in a Steel Cage match at Rage in the Cage (3 month+ reign)_ **

**_CWA Women's Championship – Nico Robin defeated Sakura Haruno (c), Misty, and Rika Nonaka in an Elimination Fatal-Four-Way match at Behind Enemy Lines (6 month+ reign)_ **

**_And secondly…_ **

**_*Deep Breath*_ **

**_I do not own any of the characters or their media series that are included or involved in this fic in any type of way or form._ **

* * *

**_Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Week 1_ **

* * *

_**Heads up man** _

_(Darth Vader looks out to the crowd with red and yellow colored eyes)_

**_I'm a motherfucker holding my head high_ **

_(Sonic lands a Sonic Boom onto Bam Margera; Starkiller is shown raising the Aerial Assault Championship atop a ladder)_

**_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, in the city of Hell_ **

_(Mario and Luigi are shown making their separate entrances; Tai Kamiya is shown celebrating with the crowd)_

**_Like a Molotov cocktail ready to ignite, yeah!_ **

_(Sora hits a Frog Pump Elbow Drop onto Nami; Nico Robin lands a CP9 Blaster onto Sakura Haruno)_

**_I'm gonna set this city in flames, yeah!_ **

_(Mario nails Bart Simpson with the Nintendestroyer; Monkey D. Luffy poses with the Straw Hat Pirates)_

**_Don't give a fuck if I burn away_ **

_(The South Park Four pose in the ring with the Combine Championships)_

**_Just take a good look now cause you might miss this!_ **

_(Johnny Gat nails a top rope Gunned Down onto his opponent; Daniel LaRusso poses on the stage)_

**_I'm still breathin'_ **

_(Danny Phantom hits a slow motion Ghostsault onto Timmy Turner)_

_**Fuck your sympathy! Don't need it!** _

_(Zoro nails a slow motion Vertical Suplex Powerslam to Rocky Balboa off a ladder)_

**_I'll keep kicking_ **

_(E-Generation-X sets off green colored X-shaped pyro after doing DX crotch chops)_

**_'Til I'm right dead in a grave_ **

_(Yusuke hits Sasuke with the Spirit Wave, then raises the CWA Championship high)_

_**("Dead in a Grave" by Rev Theory plays over the loudspeakers)** _

Gold, red, and blue pyro exploded on the stage and titantron in a quick, but mesmerizing, manner before giving one final blast of the colors after a several second pause. Once the pyro ceases, the crowd can be fully heard cheering as the intro begins. The cameras pan all around the arena to show many loyal fans holding up different signs, such as "CWA For Life," and "On The Road to WrestleLegion."

The cameras cut to the front of the announcer's table, where, sitting in two leather office seats, is a white furred dog with a martini in front of him. To his left was a small yellow turtle with a dangerously spiked shell and bearing a face bandana with the image of a mouth bearing its shark-like teeth that is wrapped around his neck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you all to the Memorial Sports Arena in Los Angeles, California, and this…is Monday Night Evolution! Brian Griffin here, alongside my broadcast partner-"

"-The Heir to the King of the Koopas, Bowser Jr." rudely interrupted Bowser Jr. "The obviously better of the two halves sitting at this table!"

"And tonight, we are coming off the heels of what was one hell of a Final Frontier pay-per-view!" said Brian.

"That's one thing we can agree on, Griffin. A night of wrestling that possibly couldn't get any better than it did." said Bowser Jr.

"And tonight we have a lot in st-"

_[I look to the sky and there's nobody watching_

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten_

_So now, the world belongs to me_

_To live and to die by the words that are spoken_

_The legends a lie and the silence is broken_

_But now, the world belongs to me_

_The world belongs to me]_

**_(My Darkest Days – "The World Belongs To Me")_ **

The crowd quickly degenerated into venom-filled jeers as, out from the gorilla position, "The Spirit Breaker," Yusuke Urameshi, walks out with his wife Keiko Yukimara by his side. He walks down the ramp, completely ignoring the boos that the front rows are giving him. As he steps into the ring, he climbs the top turnbuckle and unhooks the CWA Championship from his waist, raising it into the air with one hand.

"Oh great, just the man everybody wanted to see." groaned Brian sarcastically

"You better believe he's just that man. Yusuke Urameshi just came off a hell of a battle which saw him retain his championship against Scorpion." informed Bowser Jr.

"Oh please, bite me, why don't you!" spat Brian, "Yusuke pulled out yet another cheap tactic when he used a damn steel chair on 'The Neatherealm Warrior,' after Keiko distracted the referee!" said Brian

"So what? What's wrong with that? He did what he had to do to win, and what happened?" asked Bowser Jr. to Brian, who remained reverent

"That's what I thought." said Bowser Jr. as he sat back into his seat, satisfied.

Yusuke was given a microphone by a member of the ringside crew. He walked back to the center of the ring, and, amidst the boos of the Los Angeles crowd, began to speak as he brought the microphone close to his mouth.

"Scorpion. Scorpion…that name speaks volumes whenever it is mentioned in ANY Fiction Wrestling company. Whenever people hear that name, they think "The Icon of UWE." They think "The Coast to Coast Rumble Royale Winner." But now, whenever I hear that name, I think of just another man who has fallen by my hand in their valiant, but futile, attempt at taking what is not rightfully there's…" Yusuke looked at the CWA Championship on his shoulder, "…the CWA Championship." The crowd booed the Spirit Detective straight to Hell after that small segment of his speech.

"Can this guy's ego get any more inflated?" asked a clearly annoyed Brian.

"2 times before, I have held this championship the best I could…by being the damn best around." said Yusuke. "And now, for a third time, I have fully proven myself as the greatest damn thing CWA has to offer, all by being the damn best around! I have beaten every opponent that has stepped in my way. From Patrick, to Sasuke, to Sonic, even your beloved knuckleheaded ninja Naruto." The crowd immediately cheered for the hyperactive Konoha genin. "I've beaten them all. And when I say I've beaten them all, I goddamn mean it! There isn't a man in the back who has the raw skill, much like myself, to take this championship from me. No one can touch 'The Spirit Breaker' because nobody can match up to the likes of me. I've been Toon World Champion, CWA Champion, Global Champion, Combat Champion, you name it, I have frickin' done it! No one is quite like me, because no one will EVER be like me. People wish they were me, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever be…Yusuke Ura-"

_[GIVE ME A HELL_

_GIVE ME A YEAH_

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!]_

**_(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")_ **

Yusuke turned his head towards the stage, where an African American man, sporting a blonde chiseled afro, and packing an average bodytype, walked out to the praise and cheers of the California crowd.

"And there's the boss ladies and gentleman, Marlik Thompson." said Brian.

"Oh come on, what's this guy doing here?" asked Bowser Jr.

"What are you saying? He's the Chairman and General Manager of this company, he can come out here whenever he pleases." said Brian.

"Well, I'd prefer it if he would come out OTHER than when Yusuke is speaking." claimed Bowser Jr.

Marlik had a microphone in his hands as well, and was smiling at the crowd cheering his name.

"City of Angels, let me hear ya SCREAM!" yelled Marlik.

In turn, the vociferous city let their voices be heard throughout the arena. Marlik smiled at the crowd's volume.

"Great to hear. And-"

"Woah woah woah. I know you're the boss and everything around here Marlik, but what makes you think you can come out here and interrupt my victory speech?" asked an irritated Yusuke, as Keiko nodded.

Marlik put a hand under his chin and tapped it with his index finger. "Hmmmm….well, I'm the boss, I run this place, I sign your checks, I'm the boss…did I mention that I'm the boss?" The crowd laughed mildly at the General Manager as Yusuke simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, because I'm the boss, I can choose when and where I can come out. And why did I choose right now to come out and interrupt you? Well…I could've sworn I heard you say that there were no more competitors for your title? Did I hear wrong?" asked Marlik.

Yusuke shook his head and said, off-microphone, "Yeah, I said that. And you, of all people, know damn well that it's true."

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing I'm not going deaf." said Marlik, "Yusuke, you saying that there are no more challengers to your championship is like saying that pigs fly; it's not true. I've got plenty of people waiting in the back right now who cannot wait to get their hands on the championship that sits on your shoulder." Marlik points at CWA's primary championship, which Yusuke in turn raises it up, prompting the crowd to boo him some more.

"Also, I came out here for another reason. If you're a die-hard CWA fanatic, you would know that as of right now, this moment, this EXACT, solitary moment in time…is, once again, the commencement of the Road to WrestleLegion."

The crowd went wild for the obvious types of reasons, while Yusuke just sneered at the announcement. He clearly was not amused.

"That's right, folks. It's that time of year again. The time of year when we see who's got the 'It Factor' to make it to the main event of the biggest stage of the year, WrestleLegion!"

The crowd, once again, went crazy for the announcement. Yusuke, however, had had enough of Marlik's talking and decided to speak himself.

"And this year Marlik, things are going to be a lot different than last year. Instead of a supposed 'anti-hero' going on to win it all, the scene in the ring after WrestleLegion will be the same as you see it now." smirked a cocky Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke, cocky as ever." Marlik said, Yusuke rolling his eyes. "As for tonight, however, what we have on the boulder will make to tonight one to remember, folks. We have Combat Champion Roronoa Zoro defending his title against Darth Vader." said Marlik, much to the crowd's pleasure.

"And we also have a Women's Division showcase when Women's Champion Nico Robin goes one on one with the Cerulean City Gym Leader herself…Misty." The crowd cheered even more. "And then, as always, there is the matter of the challenger to the CWA Championship…"

"Like I said before, Thompson, what challengers? I have made every single opponent who has stood in my way kneel before me. Who could you possibly have that could match me?" asked an irate Yusuke.

"Oh, I have plenty of options to turn to, Mr. Urameshi. You'll just have to wait and see who those options are."

_[She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight_

_Six speed sex scene playing out in my mind_

_One look, I'm hooked, motor running_

_Revved up, my heart starting pumping_

_Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?]_

_**(Rev Theory – "Hell Yeah")** _

Marlik walked off stage and returned to the back, a satifsfied smile plastered onto his face. Yusuke and Keiko just remain in the ring, with Yusuke shaking his head, still proclaiming that, "There are no more worthy challengers."

"Wow, the announcements from the GM have resonated throughout the arena tonight. I'm sure this will be a star-stellar night on Evolution," said an excited Brian.

"Yeah, all except that Marlik has a new challenger for Yusuke in mind. What challenger can possibly end the near historic reign of 'The Sprit Breaker' himself?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You'd be surprised at what ace Marlik has up his sleeve. But enough of that, it's time for the first match of the evening!" said Brian.

_[Feel like the world don't love you_

_They only wanna push you away_

_Some days people don't see you_

_You feel like you're in the way_

_Today you feel, as everyone hates_

_Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes_

_You do good, but they want great_

_No matter what you give, they still want to take_

_You give your love and they throw it back_

_You give your heart they go on attack_

_When there's nothing left for you_

_Only thing for you do is say…]_

**_(Matisyahu – "Live Like a Warrior")_ **

Edd jumps up from underneath the stage to a blast of orange pyro, a la Rey Mysterio, with the crowd cheering him. He crow steps to the left of the stage and pumps his fist into the air, setting off more orange colored pyro. He does the same for the right side of the stage. Edd proceeds to run to the ring, jump on the apron, and slingshots over all three ropes. He poses on the top turnbuckle, crossing his arms in formation of an X.

_[Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, live like a warrior]_

"The following contest is your opening match of Evolution, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing E-Generation-X, from Peach Creek, weighing in at 156 lbs., Edd!"

"The Aerial Assault division is up first tonight, and what a way to kick off Evolution than with Mr. 6-time Aerial Assault Champion himself, Double D." said Brian.

"I can't stand this guy. How he made it into this company is completely beyond me. I mean, his arms are like frickin' toothpicks." insulted Bowser Jr.

"What are you talking about? He has the most reigns with the Aerial Assault Championship than anyone else in this company, and is a former Global Champion. He's a living legend in the entire wrestling business." said Brian.

"I find it funny that out of all the companies he's been in, unlike his fellow 'dorks,' he has not won a World Championship." said Bowser Jr.

_[You may not like the future_

_And we're not here to preach you_

_We'll take you to the killing floor_

_You think you want to know me_

_You think you want to own me_

_But I have nothing you can buy]_

_**(Halford – "The One You Love To Hate")** _

Danny Phantom stepped onto stage, his head held low and his hair covering his eyes. He raises his head to the booing crowd, revealing his deadly serious facial expression. He walked down the ramp to the ring and stepped through the ropes. He walks to the center of the ring, and gets to a knee. He then proceeds to raise a fist into the air, still maintaining a calm and stoic expression.

_[I can break you_

_I can make you_

_Bring you to your knees_

_Cause I'm the one you love to hate_

_You can't fool me_

_You can't rule me_

_You only want to hang around_

_Cause I'm the one you love to hate]_

"And his opponent, from Amity Park, weighing in at 193 lbs., he is "The Phantom Menace," Danny Phantom!"

"Now here's someone who can really perform in the ring. A former 3-time Aerial Assault Champion, former 2-time Combat Champion, and, unlike Edd, is a former CWA Champion." said Bowser Jr.

"That may be true, Bowser, but the Danny Phantom we all knew and loved has been long gone for a while now." said Brian.

"Are you delusional, dog? The Danny we all know and love is standing before us as we speak." said Bowser Jr.

"That's not what this sellout crowd believes." said Brian, referring to the crowd who is booing "The Phantom Menace."

The referee signaled for the bell to be rung, which signaled the commencement of the opening match-up. Danny and Edd circle the ring, looking for an upper hand. Edd offers up a Test of Strength, which Danny seems to go for, but Soccer Kicks Edd in the side of the knee. He Irish Whips Edd into the ropes, and bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Edd spins across Danny's back and hits him with a Dropkick, sending the ghost to the ropes. He turns around to a smirking Edd, and Danny just scowls.

"Edd just loves a good fight." said Brian.

"He better get serious or he'll end up on the losing end." commented Bowser Jr.

Danny throws a Right Jab at Edd, who catches it and brings him into a Harai Goshi Judo Toss. He locks Danny into a Side Headlock, looking to cut off Danny bloodflow. He hits three Overhead Kicks to the skull of the high flying Ed. He grabs Edd and rolls him into a quick Oklahoma Roll!

1…

2…

Edd kicks out at 2.25

"Danny's attempt at an early victory is rejected there." said Brian.

"It would have been hilarious to see him lose like that!" said Bowser Jr.

Danny takes Edd and locks in an Octopus Stretch! Edd screams out in pain as Danny leans back, tightening the hold. After 20 seconds, Edd transitions the hold into a Hip Toss. Danny gets back up rather quickly, but is taken back down with another Hip Toss! Danny gets up quickly once again, but gets a Thrust Kick to the gut that sends him into a corner. Edd runs up, looking for the Sockheadache (Running Corner Enziguri). He gets the foot up…DANNY SIDESTEPS! He grabs the sock headed kid…

…and hits him with a Vertical Suplex Sitout Slam!

"Danny with the reversal off the miscalculated Enziguri!" said Brian.

"HAHA! This is it for the dork!" said Bowser Jr.

Danny hooks the leg as he lands…

1…

2…

2.5 Edd kicks out!

"No it isn't, Bowser! There's a lot more fight left in Edd than that." said Brian

Danny grabs Edd and pulls him up, but several shots to the gut breaks Danny's grasp on him. Edd lifts Danny for a Back Suplex, but Danny lands on his feet behind Edd. He locks in a Waist Lock on Edd, pushes him to the ropes, and rolls backwards into a surprise O'Connor Roll. 1..2..2.34 Edd kicks out.

"Back and forth with the roll ups so far." commentated Brian.

Both men get to their feet , with Danny running towards the Ed boy, but Edd reverses it into a Hurricanrana.

"What a Hurricanrana from the Cul-De-Sac high flyer!" said Brian.

Edd hooks the leg immediately after the move!

1..

2…

2.25 Danny rolls his shoulder.

"Edd can't keep down the ghost from Amity Park!" said Bowser Jr.

Edd is pushed off of Danny. Both men are on their feet. Edd turn around, but gets a Backbreaker STO-Reverse STO Combination. Danny hangs on to Edd, and hits him with a Reverse STO into the turnbuckle!

Danny backs up and runs towards the corner Edd is in, jumps off the second rope, looking for the Paranormal Propaganda (Running Corner Slignshot Imploding Corkscrew Splash), but a foot to the face negates Danny's attempt. Danny now stumbles into the corner. Edd springs to his feet…and hits Danny with the Sockheadache!

"Sockheadache off the missed Paranormal Propaganda! Danny just got rattled!" said Danny.

"That won't slow down Danny's progress." said Bowser Jr.

Edd then grabs Danny in a Short-Arm, and pulls him straight into a Northern Lights Bridge Pin.

"But this might!"

1…

2…

Danny kicks out t 2.87!

"But it didn't, dog! That move, as old as time itself, will never fool Danny!" said Bowser Jr.

Edd is in a bit of shock at the kick out, but won't let it cloud the current task at hand. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, taunting to the crowd, who receive him with cheers. He jumps for a Frog Pump Elbow Drop…

…only to eat canvas as Danny rolls away!

"Ooooh, sickening thud off the missed Elbow Drop!" said Brian.

"Looks good on ya, Sockhead!" sneered and laughed Bowser Jr.

Danny rolls towards the ropes, using them as leverage to get onto his feet. He goes Stomping away at the prone Ed boy. He pulls him up, and nails him with a Spinning Back Fi-Edd ducks it! Clothesline by Edd! Followed up by another sickening one! Edd waits for Danny to get to his feet. He runs to the ropes, springboards…

...and nails Danny in the face with the Wipe Your Feet (Cody Rhodes' Disaster Kick)!

"Edd just wiped his feet, using Danny's face as the welcome mat!" joked Brian.

"Yeah, that was so hilarious." sarcastically replied Bowser Jr.

Instead of going for the pin, Edd has another idea in mind. He climbs the turnbuckle once more, like the high-flyer he is. He puts both index fingers in the air, shouts to the crowd, and jumps…

…only to eat the canvas as Danny rolls out of the way of Edd's Elbow Drop

"The trbute to Randy Savage misses as Danny rolled out of the way!" said Brian.

"Ha! Looks good on ya, Sockhead!" insulted Bowser Jr.

The referee begins a count of ten. At three, Danny makes it to his feet, while Edd still remains prone on the mat. Danny sees this as an opportunity. He runs forward, off the second turnbuckle…

…and nails Edd with the Paranormal Propaganda!

"NOW Danny hits his signature Imploding Corkscrew Splash!" said Bowser Jr.

"This may be it for Edd." said Brian.

Danny hooks both legs of Edd…

1…

2…

2.85 Edd kicks out!

"I stand corrected, folks. Edd is still in this match." Said Brian

"Why won't this sock-headed dipshit stay down. He increases his chances of walking away without Danny seriously hurting him." said Bowser Jr.

Danny looks towards the turnbuckle once again. He climbs to the top, standing up as straight as he possibly could. He looks towards the jeering crowd of fans with a stoic expression. He jumps, looking for the Going Ghost (Shooting Star Elbow Drop)…

…

…

…

…EDD CATCHES HIS ARM ON THE WAY DOWN…AND LOCKS IN THE LOCKED UP (Omoplata Crossface)!

"LockEd Up! Edd caught Danny off the Shooting Star DDT!" yelled Brian.

"Come on Danny. Resist the pain and fight through it!"

Edd has the hold locked in tight! And to make matters worse, Danny is in the center of the ring and has absolutely nowhere to go! Edd applies more pressure to Danny head and spine with the hold as Danny is flailing in the ring…and he has no choice but to tap out!

"Danny taps out. Edd pulls off the win!" said Brian.

_[Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire, live like a warrior]_

_**(Matisyahu – "Live Like a Warrior")** _

"Here is your winner by submission, Edd!"

The crowd cheered at the tap-out victory as Edd released the hold at the referee's request. He got to his feet and his hand was raised into the air, signaling his victory. He goes to the top rope, pointing to the crowd and forming his arms into the shape of an X, ending with a crotch chop.

"A back and forth contest that brought the best from the Aerial Assault division. What a way to kick off Evolution, huh Bowser?" said Brian.

"It would've been better had Danny beaten that braniac! My night isn't starting off so good." said Bowser Jr.

Edd ran up the ramp, high fiving the front row fans as he advanced towards the stage. He looks back into the ring at Danny, who was just starting to get up with the referee's help. He swatted away the referee's helping hand, not wanting anyone's help. Edd just shrugged on stage as he raised his arms in the shape of an X once more, the crowd on their feet, as the cameras cut backstage.

* * *

The camera shows the CWA Women's Championship sitting on a blue crate in the backstage area. The crowd cheered lightly for the prestigious championship. The camera panned slightly to the left, as Nico Robin was shown in full view with her eyes closed, leaning against her locker room door, and hands in pockets. The crowd immediately booed her as she came into view. She seemed like not wanting to be bothered at the moment. That is until somebody cleared their throat.

"Ahem."

Robin slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing the person who cleared her throat, she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Robin. The cameras panned to the left again to show Anna Williams standing in front of the Women's Champion, the crowd booing her as well.

"I just wanted to say how great you've been doing without those foolish Straw Hat Pirates." said Anna as Robin formed a small smile on her face, remembering how she left her former friends.

"I mean, you've held that championship for 6 months now. You've beaten the likes of Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sora, even my damn sister Nina. I just wanted to say how good of a job you've been doing."

Robin smiled at Anna's words, until she said…

"That is…until Renegade Rumble when I take that championship away from you." said Anna. Robin's smile turned into a scowl as she rolled her eyes.

"Pssh, typical of the women in the locker room of CWA. They all think that they can beat the best, when really, people like you Anna, can't even hang with the rest. Seriously, it's been how long since you've held the women's championship? One, two, three…oh, that's right, never. Unlike you, I've risen to prominence as one of the longest reigning Women's Champions of the modern era. I've been in main event caliber matches. I've been to the mountaintop and back before. And you? All you've done since you've been here was talk a really big game but never backing that talk up in the ring like I have time and time again. You're just another impending victim in my path into becoming the greatest CWA Women's Champion." said Robin.

"But unlike all your other 'victims,' you've never faced someone quite like me. You've never faced someone as calculating as me. You've never faced anyone as deadly as me. And you've certainly have never faced anyone as talented as Anna Williams. So I suggest you polish that gold up real nice, because it's coming to a new home real soon." said Anna.

Robin got off of the wall and stood up straight. She looked into Anna's eyes with anger, yet with a cold, emotionless expression. "Don't you find it unusual that you're describing the women you're looking dead in the eye? At least I've stepped out of the shadow of the people who've held me down. At least I'm no longer held back by the people who have kept me from reaching my true potential. You on the other hand, haven't even stepped out of the shadow of your sister." said Robin as the crowd went "Ohhhhh." as Robin spoke that last sentence. She then shouldered her championship and looked back at the Williams assassin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for a match I actually HAVE tonight."

With that last word, Robin walked right past Anna. The female assassin was not pleased at all at how Robin disrespected her like that, as it showed by the angry expression on her face.

* * *

The cameras were now shown in the locker room of the CWA Champion himself. Yusuke was slowly pacing around the perimeter of the room. He also had a hand on his chin and the other resting on his bicep. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Who in the hell could challenge me for my title? Balboa? No, too much of a Hardcore wannabe. Maybe Luffy? No, too many shots. Just who could he possibly have in mind to face me?" asked a pondering Yusuke. Keiko got up from her seat and walked towards her husband.

"Honey, you shouldn't have to worry about your challenger. You even said it yourself, you've been everyone around." assured Keiko.

"You're right, Keiko." responded Yusuke, "I'm just trying to figure out who the challenger could be so I can be ready, you know?"

"I know, Yusuke. But why would you need to worry about who challneges you anyway. Like you said, you've beaten everyone who has faced you. Bart at Rage in the Cage, Patrick Star at Carnage, even the great Monkey D. Luffy at SummerBlast. What I'm trying to say is that why worry about your challenger when you've beaten them all?" asked Keiko.

Yusuke suddenly dropped the pondering look and smiled.

"You're right, Keiko. You're absolutely right. And even if Marlik has another opponent, I'll just run them down like roadkill." Sneered Yusuke with a sly, devilish smile.

"You sure will, love. Now let's just relax and watch tonight's events unfold." said Keiko.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said an anonymous voice.

Yusuke and Keiko suddenly snapped their head to the right, to see Marlik come into view of the camera. The couple did not seemed too pleased to see him.

"Do you have any reason to be barging into MY locker room and interrupting our alone time?" asked an irate Yusuke.

"Well, I couldn't help but hear through the slightly ajar door that you said you could relax tonight. Once again, did I hear right?" asked Marlik, which Yusuke responded with an annoying nod, "Well, what would Evolution be like without a match from its World Champion. Which is why I'm placing you in tonight's main event against one of Fiction Wrestling's biggest underdogs…Luigi."

The crowd was in a 50/50 cheer/boo ratio for the underrated Mario brother. Yusuke's eyes widened at this announcement.

"WHAT! Why should I face such a worthless opponent in such a worthless crap heap known as Los Angeles." said Yusuke, eliciting cheap heat from the City of Angels in attendance.

'Because, like I said before, what's Evolution like without a match from its World Champion." Said Marlik, as he took his leave.

Yusuke scoffed at his boss as he watched him leave. "Psssh! Doesn't matter anyway. Luigi has never won anything meaningful, so it'll be a cakewalk for me." said Yusuke with another scoff.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

After the official commercials started to roll, a dark black screen could be seen. It stayed like this for five seconds…until cryptic, red, and unusual types of coded messages started rolling.

_HGCIHo8bdudb96wf9-HEHASRISEN-1 ugd7tqdbqtBD8FFEF-301-103-031-013_

_…_

_EOEOLNsowp01772/CANNOT NOT/_

_..._

_EOEOLNsowp01772/WILL NOT/_

_…_

_?!HE WILL RISE!?_

_…_

_()/()/M/W/_

* * *

The cameras returned to the announce table, where Brian and Bowser Jr. were sitting, with slightly perplexed expressions resting on their faces.

"O…kay? Anyway, before the commercial break, Marlik dropped a bombshell on Yusuke. He'll be fighting in tonight's main event against one half of the Mario Brothers, Luigi." said Brian.

"Luigi? Really? That's the best our 'esteemed' can do? If he wanted a star-stellar main event, he should have gone with Mario, the obviously better half of the Mario Brothers…and that's saying something since I hate them both." said Bowser Jr.

"Luigi's been doing great as of late. He's trying to break out of Mario's shadow. Getting an upset victory tonight over the CWA Champion would be HUGE!" said Brian.

"Yeah, it would. That is, if Luigi were actually better than Mario, which he's not. Like I said, still hate them both with a passion." said Bowser Jr.

_**Are you ready?** _

"Oh no…" said Bowser Jr,

The lights dimmed in the arena as the three words were emitted over the loudspeakers, and as soon as they were, the crowd exploded. The drums kicked in on the song.

_[You think you can tell us what to do?]_

The guitars started up on the song as well, as green lights started to flicker all around the arena.

_[You can think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think that you're better?]_

Two figures, silhouetted in the darkness, walked out from behind the curtain.

_[Well you better get ready..._

_Bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

The electric guitars were in full effect as Ed and Eddy walked out underneath the green lights, the Combine Championships in tow. They walked to either side of the stage, flashing the X-up with their arms. They walked down the ramp, crotch chopping to the crowd, and flashing their titles. Instead of going to the ring, they walked towards the announce table.

_[Degenerate into something, fool_

_We just got tired, of doing what you told us to do_

_That's the breaks, boy. (Yeah)_

_That's the breaks little man_

_Break it down!_

_…_

_D-GENERATION-X_

_…_

_D-GENERATION-X!]_

**_(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down)_ **

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your guests for this match, they are the CWA Combine Champions, the team of Ed and Eddy…E-Generation-X!"

"Oh boy! It just got electric up in here. E-Generation-X is here!" said Brian.

"These two?! You gotta be kidding me! Why the hell are these two out here?" asked an irate Bowser Jr.

"Isn't it obvious? There out here to see if their next challengers are going to be standing in that ring in a couple of minutes." said Brian.

Ed and Eddy walked up to the table, and were greeted by Brian. They both sat in leather seats, Eddy next to Bowser Jr. and Ed next to Brian.

"Glad to be here, guys." said Eddy.

"Glad to have ya here." said Brian.

"Not really…" said Bowser Jr.

"GRAVY!" said Ed, stupidly.

_[If I'm rollin' on dubs_

_If it's K-Town bud_

_If they showin' me love_

_With a red rug at the club_

_If you them haters giving me mugs_

_Ladies giving me hugs_

_It ain't no rocket science because…]_

**_(Tech N9ne – "I'm A Playa")_ **

Bam Margera and Brandon Dicamillo came out onto the stage, with Brandon in his signature shopping cart, with Bam pushing the cart from behind. The crowd cheered at the craziness of the two. Brandon looks at Bam and gives him a thumbs up. Bam nods as Brandon puts on his helmet and bangs it twice. Bam starts pushing the cart, Brandon going "WHOOOOOO!" as the cart sped down the ramp with Bam running and keeping up with it. As soon as the cart hits the ramp, Brandon forward shoulder rolls through the ropes, landing on his feet, while Bam gets on the apron and slingshots over the ropes.

_[I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_I'm a playa_

_Oh, oh, oh I'm a playa]_

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Westchester, Pennsylvania, at a combined weight of 429 lbs., the team of Brandon DiCamillo and Bam Margera…CKY!"

"These two, I hate even more than these two!" said Bowser Jr., pointing at the two Eds at the table.

"Their attitudes may seem immature to myself, but you have to respect what these two and the CKY Crew have accomplished over the years. Bam being a record-holding 5-time Combine Champion with the late, great Ryan Dunn, as well as a former 2-time Global Champion. Brandon is a former 3-time Combat Champion, as well." informed Brian.

"Me and Ed have faced off against Bam before when he was teaming with Ryan Dunn, and the things this guy will put his body through to win is incredible. Lumpy knows how that feels." said Eddy.

"My eyebrow still hurts from that Ladder-aided Guillotine Leg Drop!" said Ed, feeling at his eyebrow.

_[Whoooooooa! Whooooooa!_

_Whoooooooa! Whoooooooa!]_

**_(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors")_ **

Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron came out onto the stage, the crowd absolutely booing the duo. Squidward was in his dancing attire and Jimmy in a blue silk robe similar to that of Damien Sandow. They both shake hands, and begin to walk down the ramp, rather calmly and with etiquette.

_[Let me go, the blood drips from your camera._

_It's like a knife held in your hand._

_What your mad about I don't know_

_And I don't give a damn._

_Break the rules because I can._

_Let everybody see_

_Their future here with me._

_Just watch the wheel go round._

_I'll cheer as you go down.]_

"And their opponents, from Bikini Bottom and Retroville, respectively, at a combined weight of 387 lbs., the team of "Intellect Personified," Squidward Tentacles and "The Boy Genius," Jimmy Neutron…The Intellectual Intelligence!'

"Now THIS is a team who represents tag teams everywhere with class and honor." praised Bowser Jr.

"Oh please. These two may have flawless teamwork, but they say that they represent everything good with tag teams, despite the fact they always resort to cheating to win." said Eddy.

"While that may be true, The Intellectual Intelligence have been Tag Champs once before, Squidward being a former Combat Champion, and Jimmy being a former 2-time Aerial Assault Champion."

"I don't like them one bit. UH-UH! Their worse than Evil Tim rising up to destroy the planet Zoryak!" said Ed. Brian and Bowser Jr. just stared at the powerhouse Ed with blank expressions."

"If you two were around him as much as me, you'd understand." calmly said Eddy.

The bell rings as Bam and Jimmy started off the match. Jimmy walked up to the CKY Crew leader…and slapped him straight across the mouth! The crowd "Oooooooh" at the show of disprespect. Bam just smiled at this as Jimmy went for another slap, but Bam blocks it and decks Jimmy with a series of Right Hands. He grabs his arm and performs an Arm Twist on Jimmy, transitioning it into a Hammerlock. But Jimmy finds a way out of it, twists around, and hits Bam with an Inverted Atomic Drop. Jimmy hits the ropes and goes for a Running Spinning Wheel Kick, but Bam sidesteps and hits Jimmy with a Neckbreaker!

"Neckbreaker off that attempt!" said Brian.

Bam started landing consecutive Elbow Drops to the heart of Jimmy. After 10 of them, Bam scores with a Jumping Elbow Drop!

"10 consecutive Elbow Drops. Bam's gotta be breathless." said Bowser Jr.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Bowser. Bam's got great endurance from what I've gathered." said Eddy.

Bam picks Jimmy up and Irish Whips him into his team's corner, landing a Corner Clothesline before tagging in Dico to cheers. Bam picks him up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, and Dico climbs up the turnbuckle. Dico jumps…and scores with a Leg Drop to the back of Jimmy's neck!

"Leg across the neck of 'The Boy Genius." Commentated Brian.

"Dico's going for a pin!" yelled Ed.

1…

Jimmy kicks out at 1.5

"And not even THAT is enough to keep such genius down for the pin." said Bowser Jr.

Dico grabs Jimmy by the hair and drags him to the center of the ring. He hooks him up, looking for a Vertical Suplex. He lifts Jimmy, and hit him with it. Dico goes on the ground game, locking Jimmy in a Dragon Sleeper. The referee checks if Jimmy wants to submit, but gets no sign of it. Dico drags Jimmy back up, still in the Dragon Sleeper, and hits him with a Single Knee Backbreaker, then hits him with an Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog. He covers once again…

1…

2…

2.1 Jimmy kicks out.

"That set of moves isn't enough to keep Jimmy down." said Brian.

"Jimmy won't go down that easily given his resilience." said Ed, surprisingly observant.

Dico drags Jimmy back up once again, and Irish Whips him towards a neutral corner. Dico backs all the way up into the other neutral corner. He howls in craziness, emitting more cheers from Los Angeles. Before he runs, Squidward runs towards the CKY member, but Dico decks him with a Forearm Strike to the face, sending him onto his back on the apron. Dico looks back up…and gets squashed in the corner by a sprinting Jimmy Neutron. The crowd booed at the interference. Jimmy pulled Dico into a Short-Arm Clothesline, followed up by a Standing Moonsault.

"Oh damnit, the interference stops the momentum of Dico ice cold." said Brian.

"What'd I tell ya." said Eddy.

Jimmy pins…

1…

2…

2.35 Dico grabs the bottom rope.

"And the stubborn mustard hater breaks it." said Bowser Jr.

Jimmy forces Dico to his feet and nails him with a hard Right Jab to the jaw. Another to Dico follows the first. Dico leans against the ropes, as Jimmy whips him to the other side of the ring. Jimmy goes to Bug Boot the prank calling hooligan, but Dico moves slightly to the right and nearly takes Jimmy's head off with a Lariat that flips him 180 degrees. He picks up Jimmy and locks him in a Three-Quarter Facelock and runs to the ropes, looking for an Inverted Asai DDT, but Jimmy grasps the ropes for leverage, sending Dico flat on his face. Jimmy stalks Dico as he get to his knee…Shining Wizard off the side of the skull!

"Damn! You could hear that one in nosebleed country!" said Bowser Jr.

"You don't have to say that twice." said Eddy.

Jimmy pins…

1…

2…

Dico rolls the shoulder!

"Dico saying 'Is that it?' to 'The Boy Genius.'" said Brian.

Jimmy took Dico by the hair and pulled him towards his corner, tagging in Squidward to a roar of boos. Both 'intellectual' men set up Dico. Squidward gets in front of him while Jimmy gets behind him. They both run, and hit a Leg Chop Block-Clothesline combination! Squidward pins, but only gets a two count. Squidward picks Dico up by the face and nails several Headbutts to the forehead of the crazy CKY member. Squidward hits two Kawada Kicks to Dico's calves, dropping him to his knees. Squidward backs up for the Squidasser (Leg Drop Bulldog). He runs…

…but Dico nails him with a Kneeling Powerbomb mid-move, the crowd exploding upon its impact!

"WHOA! Reversal! This is the opening Dico needs!"

"Dico is always aware of his surroundings, no matter who bad ya beat him!" said Ed, another smart comment.

"Someone stop him!" said Bowser Jr.

Dico and Squidward were motionless and lying on their backs. The crowd was clapping in rhythm, urging Dico to tag in his fresh partner. Dico, inch by eternal inch, started crawling on all fours towards his corner, sweat dripping from his forehead. Squidward just starts coming to, and sees that Dico is too far away for him to catch up in time. He starts crawling towards his equally intellectual partner.

Dico and Squidward both reach out…

…AND TAG IN THEIR PARTNERS!

"HERE WE GO! FRESH PARTNERS IN!" said Brian.

Bam, like lightning from a bottle, sprints like mad out of his corner and nails a devastating Back Elbow to the skull of Jimmy. Jimmy gets up, and another vicious Back Elbow! Bam Irish Whips Jimmy, pulls him back in…and nails a Spinning Spinebuster!

"HA! Eat your heart out, Triple H!" said Bowser Jr.

"Ferocity off the hot tag by Dico! Bam with the pin!" said Brian.

1…

2…

Jimmy kicks out at 2.5!

"NO, Jimmy rolls the shoulder just in the nick of time."

"Jimmy's one hard competitor to keep down!" said Eddy.

Bam, a little upset at the kick out, bangs the mat twice, but he knows he can't get angry. He gets up to his feet, and spreads his arms, flexing his fingers. The crowd starts chanting "Bam! Bam! Bam!" over and over as Bam continues to stalk the Boy Genius. Finally, Jimmy, dazed and all, is at his feet, and turns around…

…STRAIGHT INTO THE SKATE SESH (Standing Moonsault Sideslam)!

"SKATE SESH FLATTENS JIMMY!" said Brian.

"NO! NOT THAT! KICK OUT JIMMY!" said Bowser Jr.

Bam hooks the leg, the referee counting…

1…

2…

…SQUIDWARD BREAKS UP THE COUNT AT 2.9!

"But Squidward breaks up the count in time!" said Brian.

"Phew! Thank you, Mr. Squidward." said a relieved Squidward.

Squidward goes to town on Bam, blinding the skateboarder with a flurry of Closed Fists to the skull. The referee tries to hold back the starving artist, but Squidward breaks through and lays more Closed Fists into the skull of Bam…until a recovered Dico grabs Squidward and throws him outside the ring. Dico hits the ropes…SUICIDE DIVE TO THE OUTSIDE!

"High risk move to the outside! Dico sacrifices his body for the good of his team!" said Brian.

"Dico, like I said before, will go to any risks to win!" said Ed.

Jimmy weakly turns over onto his stomach to see a damaged Bam prone on his back, moving slightly. In one move, Jimmy hooks both legs…WTH A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS!

"Jimmy taking advantage-HEY! THE TIGHTS! JIMMY'S GOT THE TIGHTS!" said Brian.

"HAHA! THIS IS IT!" said a smug Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

2.999 Bam kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Really?" said Bowser Jr.

"It isn't over just yet, Bowser my friend." said Eddy.

"I ain't your friend, you con artist!" said Bowser Jr.

Jimmy, now frustrated, bangs the mat in anger as he picks up the Jackass original, puts between his legs, slingshots him off the ropes…

…NAILING THE BRAIN OVER BRAWN (Slingshot Sitout Powerbomb)-NO! HURRIANRANA INTO THE CORNER!...

…BLIND TAG BY SQUIDWARD FROM THE OUTSIDE!

Meanwhile, Bam drags Jimmy out of the corner, underhooks Jimmy's arms, lifts him up…

…BAM EFFECT (Double Underhook Spinning Spike Brainbuster)!

"BAM EFFECT!" said Brian.

As Bam is getting up…HE GETS DROPPED WITH THE SQUIDASSER BY SQUIDWARD!

"WHAT?! WHERE'D SQUIDWARD COME FROM?" asked a shocked Brian.

"HAHA! YEAH SQUIDWARD!" cheered Bowser Jr.

Unlike Bowser Jr., the crowd was not cheering. Squidward notices Dico trying to slide into the ring…BUT GETS A BASEBALL SLIDE FOR HIS TROUBLES! Squidward then runs up from behind a dazed Bam…

…SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY (Zig-Zag) TO BAM!

"THE SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY! DAMN THE BLIND TAG!" cursed Brian.

"YES! THIS IS IT FOR CKY!" said Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

3!

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Bowser Jr. says, answering his own outburst.

_[Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors_

_Whooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me!]_

**_(Emphatic – "Smoke and Mirrors)_ **

"Here are your winners, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron…The Intellectual Intelligence!"

Squidward sits up, heaving and panting heavily, but victorious and a winner. Jimmy cralws into the ring to join his tag team partner, who use each other for support to help get to their feet. The referee grabs their hands and raises them up, eliciting jeers from the crowd. Ed and Eddy take off their headsets.

"Off the blind tag by Squidward, the Intellectual Intelligence picks up the win. ANOTHER dirty tactc!" said Brian.

"Stop talking out of your ass, you damn mutt. It's strategy, pure strategy! Nothing wrong with it. They won, and that's all that matters." said Bowser Jr.

"And Bam was just about to win it too" said Brian.

Squidward and Jimmy stand on the turnbuckles, posing and signaling to Ed and Eddy that those belts will come to them real soon. Ed and Eddy simply raise their titles, and then crotch chop to the intelligent duo, the crowd cheering at the obscene gesture.

* * *

The cameras go backstage to show an interview area, complete with a TV hanging from a fixture, and a backdrop colored red. Sam Manson is standing there and has a microphone in her hand, ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time…"The Neatherealm Warrior,' Scorpion!"

Scorpion walks into view, a look in his eyes that would kill if they possibly could. He didn't look too happy either.

"Now Scorpion, last night at Final Frontier, you were cheated out of the CWA Championship after Yusuke utilized an illegal chair shot following a distraction. Now Marlik has given you an opportunity to prove yourself here tonight that you are worthy enough to get the shot you want. Do you believe that you are worthy enough?"

Scorpion looked at Sam with a cold and emotionless glare. Suddenly, he swipes the microphone straight from her hand, and looks into the dead-center of the camera.

"Last night, I was on the verge of victory. I was about to end the so-called 'historic' reign of Yusuke Urameshi. I was about to go on to win my THIRD CWA Championship…but what happened? Yusuke shows us all that he doesn't have the stones to beat someone straight up!" paused Scorpion, the last comment getting an "OHHHHHH!" from the crowd in the arena. "For the past 9 months, Yusuke has proved us all right when we said that he wasn't a true champion, and last night was just another example of that. He thinks that just because he's reigned longer than anyone in the Modern Era of CWA, he thinks that he can walk all over the people who oppose him…but Yusuke made a HUGE mistake in trying to walk over me. When you try to walk all over The Neatherealm Warrior, I'll make sure that not even the deepest, darkest circles of Hell will compare to what I will do to you. You'll discover that I'm someone that NO ONE should step on like you did to me last night. And when I eventually go on to Renegade Rumble and beat you for that title, Yusuke, I'll make sure that what I did to Quan-Chi will be a walk in the park compared to what I do to you!"

Scorpion shoved the microphone back at Sam and walked off, determined to beat The Spirit Detective, while Sam was stunned at Scorpion's words.

* * *

The cameras cut back to the audience, panning over the near silent fans as voiceovers of Brian and Bowser Jr. were heard.

"Wow…if that wasn't a threat that was just made, I don't know what is." said Brian.

"Even I'm a bit creeped out by that…I mean, don't you remember what Scorpion did to Quan-Chi back in UWE?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You don't need to remind me…" said Brian.

_[Right about now, it's time to get busy_

_One, two, thrizzy._

_Shut the fuck up!_

_And bring that ballistic riff from the Bizkit_

_Straight through the speakers_

_With the (hey, hey)_

_Check this future shock_

_Of rock revolution, punk (oh my god!)_

_Here it comes, so shut it up._

_You keep on talking_

_We gonna shut your ass_

_Straight the fuck up]_

**_(Limp Bizkit – "Crack Addict")_ **

Super Mario appeared on the stage, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. The crowd hissed and booed immensely at his arrival. He walked down the ramp, taunting the fans and insulting them. He climbed up the steel and climbed up on the turnbuckle and shouted "I AM NINTENDO, BITCHES!"

"This contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 247 lbs, he is 'The Video Game Icon…' Super Mario!"

"And here is a man who's attitude is just as bad as Yusuke's." said Brian.

"Like I said before, I agree with you. My dad can't stand him, I can't stand him, even these people can't stand him." pointed Bowser Jr. to the booing crowd.

"But the hate from the crowd hasn't stopped Mario from becoming a 3-time CWA Champion, a 3-time Combine Champion with Luigi, a 2-time Global Champion, former Combat Champion, and even winning the 2011 Renegade Rumble." said Brian.

"His accomplishments may speak for themselves but-oh no, Mario's got a microphone." said Bowser Jr.

Indeed Mario did. Surrounded by the jeers from the honest Los Angeles crowd, Mario brought the microphone to his lips.

"This match only proves how idiotic our GM is. He dares to put me in anything but the main event, let alone the first 45 damn minutes of the show. I shouldn't have to compete in this match, especially in front of a jackass crowd like Los Angeles!" The crowd booed Mario staright to Hell at the speaking of that insult. "You know, you people are even LUCKY To see me compete here tonight. The only reason I said yes to this match was because Marlik's scouting it to name Yusuke's #1 contender. Hell, I should be CWA Champion right now, instead of that worhtless, low-life piece of crap known as Yusuke Urameshi. When I held that belt, I was the only one in that locker room who held it like a TRUE champion! A TRUE champion is not Spongebob, Scorpion, Yusuke, or Bam. Those are just a list of names who have fed off MY success. And now I have to face yet another Superstar, who isn't worth my time, and just wants to feel proud of himself because he got to spend two minutes in the ring with the Greatest Champion Ever, Mr. Nintendo, the Champion of Life, and the Video Game Icon himself. So who is it? Come on, I don't have all night!"

Mario dropped the microphone and waited for his opponent. After 15 seconds, he was still waiting and said "Huh, that's what I thought. He doesn't wanna face me."

That is until…

…

_[It's been so long_

_Long hard days_

_They don't say_

_God's c_ _hanged my ways_

_Changed my ways_

_Those evil ways]_

_**(Blues Saraceno – "Evil Ways")** _

Mario froze in utter shock as the lights dimmed to near blackout. The crowd was in a 70/30 cheer/boo ratio as a VERY dimly lit spotlight was cast over the stage. Out from the back, someone was walking out from behind the curtain, their head held low. Mario was still shocked, saying "What?! Not him! He isb't worth enough to face me!" The mystery Superstar walked into the dim spotlight, and revealed himself as…

…

…

…

…SASUKE UCHIHA!

"And his opponent, formerly residing from Konohakaure no Sato, weighing in at 221 lbs., Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Oh my! Sasuke Uchiha is in the building ladies and gentlemen. Last year's Renegade Rumble winner has arrived here in Los Angeles!" said Brian.

"Sasuke? He's facing Mario? Well, if he's planning to kick Mario's teeth down his throat, then he's definitely got the green light." said Bowser Jr.

_[But I can't hide_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_And I won't hide_

_Ohhhhhhh yeah_

_…_

_My evil ways]_

Sasuke walked up the ramp, ominously and mysterously. Reaching the foot of the ramp, he looks out into the crowd, the 70% cheering "Let's go Sasuke!" while the other 30% chanted "Sasuke sucks!" He walked over to the steel steps, walked up them, and entered the ring through the second and third ropes. As he is in his corner, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them, revealing the Sharingan in his left eye, while the lights turn back on.

The bell rings after the referee signals for it.

"Here we go, Sasuke vs. Mario live on Evolution!" said Brian.

Sasuke and Mario walk to the center of the ring, Sasuke remaining with his serious tone while Mario is still cocky yet angry that Sasuke is his opponent. Mario says "You'll never be like me." before going for a Closed Fist to the head, but Sasuke blocks it and lands a quick Hip Toss. He keeps the arm locked and renches in a Standing Armbar. Mario grits his teeth, but is able to get out of the hold by Back Elbow Sasuke in the head. Mario stands and delivers sharp Soccer Kicks to Sasuke's ribs, but Sasuke catches his leg on the third kick, and hit s T-Bone Suplex!

Sasuke pins, shooting the Half and hooking the leg.

1…

Mario kicks out.

"T-Bone Suplex didn't seem like it fazed Mario there." said Brian.

Sasuke drags the plumber up and Head Slams him into the turnbuckle. As soon as Mario is back first against the corner, Sasuke gets on the second rope and begins raining down Right Hands on Mario's skull as the crowd counts with every punch. After ten of them, and with the referee threatening disqualification, Sasuke dismounts, and charges back at the plumber, but Mario is able to Boot Sasuke in the face. He climbs to the second turnbuckle…and hits Sasuke with a Diving Double Axe Handle! Sasuke falls to his knees. Mario bounces off the ropes, and scores with a Dropkick to the face.

"Dropkick straight off the skull of Sasuke." said Brian.

"The tide's turned in Mario's favor. Now with the pin!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario hooks the leg…

1…

1.75 Sasuke kicks out

"But the kick out by the bearer of the Sharingan." said Brian.

Mario picks up Sasuke and Hammer Throws him into the corner, delivering multiple Shoulder Barges to Sasuke's stomach. Mario drag him out of the corner by the arm, pulls him back in…and Scoop Slams him back first into the turnbuckles! The crowd winces at that move. Mario backs up to the opposite turnbuckle, measuring the Tree of Woe positioned Sasuke. He sprints as fast as he can, looking for the Mushroom Rush (Running Cannonball Senton). He curls himself up in a ball…

…Sasuke pulls himself up just in time as Mario crashes and burns into the turnbuckle!

"Crash and burn by Mario! Sasuke would've gotten flattened!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke stands up on the top, balancing himself as he looks behind him to see Mario lying parallel to the turnbuckles he ran in to. Sasuke stands straight up on the turnbuckle, backflips…and lands the Moonsault on Mario!

"Sasuke goes aerial with that Moonsault. Clear and ready for takeoff" said Brian.

"Enough with the lame pun, here's the cover." said Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

2.45 Mario gets a foot on the bottom rope.

"Sasuke, so close yet so far." said Brian.

Sasuke grabs Mario and places him on his shoulders for the Chidori Current (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), he walks forward but Mario squirms out of it, lands behind Sasuke, grbs him in a Full Nelson, and plants Sasuke with a Full Nelson Bomb! Mario covers again, but Sasuke kicks out at 2. Mario starts wondering what he has to do to put down Sasuke. But while he is pondering…

…

…Sasuke sits up Deadman-style, the Sharingan visible in his left eye once again! The crowd pops!

"Ohhhhh my. Mario? You may wanna look out behind you!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke grabs Mario in a Full-Nelson, standus up with Mario…and hits Mario with a Full Nelson Backbreaker! He grabs him again…and hits another Full Nelson Backbreaker…but HE HANGS ON TO MARIO…AND HITS A THIRD FULL NELSON BACKBREAKER!

"Mario's spine might be split in two after that trio of vicious Backbreaker!" said Brian.

"Bane would be so proud!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke drags the plumber up to his feet again, looks him dead in the eyes and says, "This…ends…NOW!" And with those words, Sasuke steps back, and hits not one…

…

…not two…

…

…but THREE Spinning Heel Kicks, the trio of moves he calls the Shuriken Combo!

"SHURIKEN COMBO! NOW MARIO'S JAW MAY BE BROKEN!"

Sasuke with the cover!

1…

2…

Mario rolls the shoulder at 2.85!

"Mario isn't down just yet!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke is a bit stunned, but not enough to deter him from victory. He grabs Mario by the head and leans him head-first over the second rope. Sasuke backs up and looks at the crowd, who stand up and give him the same 70/30 cheer/boo ratio. Sasuke runs…

…DOUBLE KNEE STRIKES TO THE BACK OF MARIO'S HEAD!

"OOOOH! MARIO'S SKULL JUST GOT ABSOLUTELY RATTLED!" said Brian.

Mario stumbles out of the ropes and turns around, AND GETS KICKED IN THE GUT BY SASUKE, WHO DOUBLE UNDERHOOKS THE ARMS!

"OH BOY! SASUKE GOT HIM HOOKED FOR THE MARK OF THE CLAN (Double Underhook DDT)!" said Brian.

"SASUKE'S GONNA SHUT MARIO UP!" said Bowser Jr.

Sasuke swings the leg…

…

…THE REFEREE GETS PULLED OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR BY PEACH!

"PEACH? WHAT THE HELL?" asked Brian.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH DOING OUT HERE?" asked an angry Bowser Jr.

The referee lands on his face as Peach smirks at the scene she just caused. Meanwhile, a shocked Sasuke stands on the first rope and starts yelling furiously at the Mushroom Princess, who Sasuke says "has no reason to help fight Mario's battles." Peach just flashes a haughty smile and tells Sasuke to "talk to the hand." The crowd boos at the display of arrogance by Peach. But from behind Sasuke…

…

…

…

…MARIO SWINGS A STEEL PIPE RIGHT ACROSS THE BACK OF SASUKE'S LEG!

"STEEL PIPE OFF THE LEG! DAMNIT! MARIO WITH THE INTEREFERENCE AGAIN!" yelled Brian.

"WHAT A COWARD! AND NOW LOOK! HE GOING UP TOP!" said Bowser Jr.

Indeed Mario was climbing the turnbuckle yet again. He sits on his heel for a moment, looking towards the crowd with a devious smile. He stands up…

…jumps…

…

…AND CRUSHES SASUKE WITH THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"THE DAMN SUPER MARIO SPLASH CONNECTS!" said Brian.

"MARIO'S GONNA STEAL THIS!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario hooks the leg as the referee, very weakly, rolls back into the ring to make the count!

1…

...

2…

…

3!

"DAMNIT! MARIO FUCKING STOLE IT!" exclaimed Brian.

_[Right now, let's go_

_Me and you, toe to toe_

_So we can rock_

_We can roll_

_Here we go again_

_Right now, let's go_

_Me and you, toe to toe_

_So we can rock_

_We can roll]_

_**(Limp Bizkit – "Crack Addict")** _

"Here is your winner, 'The Video Game Icon,' Super Mario!"

The crowd roared into boos as Mario rolled to his back and slowly sat up. Peach rolled into the ring to help Mario get to his feet. He smiled at Peach as both the referee and Peach raised Mario's hands into the air, with Mario shouting, "I AM NINETENDO, BITCHES! LEARN TO RESPECT!" He went to the turnbuckle, climbed it, and gave the peace sign, basking in the glory of his victory.

"This was highway robbery! This was supposed to be a great match between two legends! But Mario resorts to more cheap tactics and takes the victory from under Sasuke's nose!" said Brian.

"What else could you expect from such a sneaky competitor like Mario. I sure as hell wouldn't expect anything less than what he just pulled!" said Bowser Jr.

Mario and Peach exited the ring and went to the barricade, where Mario continued to hurl obscene insults and remarks towards the City of Angels. The duo from the Mushroom Kingdom slowly walked up the ramp, their backs towards the ring as Sasuke is at his knees in the ring, growling at the two as his Sharingan is shown once again.

"Well, no matter who is gunning for the CWA Championship, I can bet that Yusuke will have one hell of a challenge on his hands come Renegade Rumble." said Brian.

* * *

**_AND CHAPTER 1 IS IN THE BOOKS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Once again, I would like to welcome you all to the newest Fiction Wrestling Company…Cartoon Wrestling Alliance, where the best of the best come to play! This came out faster than I actually expected it to. I started it on Monday, so 5 days. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated as well as constructive criticism._ **

**_This is LacedUp signing off._ **


	2. CWA Monday Night Evolution Week 1 Part 2

**_Here’s part two for all of you following this fic. Just a quick reminder, Evolution and pay-per-view events will be split up into three parts. And now, let’s get onto the action._ **

* * *

****_Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 1_  ** **

* * *

The cameras shifted backstage to show Ed and Eddy walking down a hallway, talking about the recent events of the tag team match they sat in on.

“I can tell that if we defend against any of those two teams, it will be a tough defense, but I know we can pull through it.” assured Eddy.

“You betcha Eddy. No one will be able to stop us. We’ve been on roll so far after winning back these titles. We aren’t ready to lose them to any team just yet.” said Ed.

“Hey fellows.” said a voice as Edd came into view to greet his friends.

“Hey Sockhead, nice win against Phantom by the way.” complimented Eddy.

“YEAH! You totally stomped him like the Zombie Giants from the Planet of Cheese and Macaroni.” said Ed.

Edd and Eddy both gave Ed a weird glance, who in turn smiled stupidly at his friends.

“Anyway, I really believe that I’m next in line for the Aerial Assault Championship. I mean, I’ve really been working hard week in and week out. I haven’t been Aerial Assault Champion in nearly a year. There’s no way I’m gonna let this opportunity pass me up. I’m X-Division Champion in PCUW for a reason, fellows. I have represented the Aerial Assault division and X-Division the best I have possible could throughout the years and all this hard work is about to pay off when I finally get my shot at Starkiller. I can’t wai-“ Edd paused, seeing that his friends were staring at something, “…what’s wrong with you two?” asked Edd.

His friends were pointing behind Edd. He heard heavy breathing behind him. Edd closed his eyes and turned around. When he opened his eyes…

…Starkiller was looking him dead in the eye, the Aerial Assault Championship around his waist. The glare in his eyes stared daggers straight through the high flying Ed boy, who had just declared his intentions to go after him. He slowly shook his head, softly scoffed, and walked away from the trio, with Edd staring at his figure as he left.

* * *

The cameras then switched to Marlik Thompson office, with the GM just watching the events of Evolution unfold on a flat screen TV. He chuckled at the monitor as he spoke.

“So far, tonight’s going good. And it’s just about to heat up as we get deeper into WrestleLegion season. Just as he was about to kick back and relax, a knock was heard at the GM’s door, “Come in.”

The door was heard opening, and into view came Global Champion Johnny Gat, with the championship clipped into his belt, much like a gun. The crowd booed at the presence of the Third Street Saints lieutenant.

“Johnny, just the man I wanted to see.” said Marlik.

“Yeah yeah yeah, enough of the bullshit. It came to my attention that you’re also in deliberation about the next challenger for this.” Johnny patted the championship.

“Yes I am, Johnny. Why would you ask?” asked Marlik.

“I’m the Champion. I need to be made aware of all things concerning my championship. Especially who my challenger is. How do you plan on naming a #1 Contender for my belt? Like tonight and allowing me to scout the competition you dish out? Or do you plan on letting me name my OWN challenger? I prefer if you went ahead and decided on the latter option.” said Johnny.

“Well Johnny, now that you mention it, I have the perfect solution. Instead of what I’m doing for the CWA Championship tonight, next week, we will have a 6 man Gauntlet match. The winner goes on to Renegade Rumble to face you for the Global Championship.” said Marlik.

“What about my challengers? I need to prepare myself for any and all people gunning for this title. You wouldn’t want your most valuable champion going into a match unprepared, would you?” asked Johnny,

Marlik went into thought, which lasted about a whole five seconds.

“I think I’ll take my chances. Plus, you’ll have three weeks to prepare for your opponent. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to get back to.” said Marlik.

Johnny looked at Marlik for a second before taking his leave. As Marlik was about to go back to watching the show, a ring split the silence in the room. It turned out to be Marlik’s cellphone, which he dug from his handkerchief pocket and answered it.

“Hello?...You did? Well, did you or anyone else see anyone suspicious around the truck?... No? Do you have the slightest clue on who could’ve encoded those cryptic messages into the broadcast?...Damn…well, when you get any leads on this, report back to me immediately, I don’t need hackers messing with my show.” said Marlik, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside, where Brian and Bowser Jr. offered their thoughts on the events of what happened backstage.

“Damn, Edd really wants that belt, but I have a feeling Starkiller won’t let it go so easily.” said Brian.

“What was your first clue, Einstein? In more exciting news, we’re gonna crown a new #1 Contender for the Global Championship.” said Bowser Jr.

“But what about that conversation with Marlik. Who could be the person that could’ve sent those cryptic codes?” asked Brian.

“Honestly, I have no clue. It’s probably just some idiotic fanboy or fangirl who wants a job here or something.” said Bowser Jr.

[ _Ain’t got nothing to fake_

_Ain’t got nothing to prove_

_Another loose cannon_

_I’m a bad motherfucker_

_And I ain’t got nothing to lose_

_I don’t need your hidden agenda_

_I don’t need you’re trying to sell_

_All I see is another pretender_

_Sit back and watch me set the...]_

**_(Rev Theory  – “Enemy Within”)_ **

**_Nico Robin_** comes out onto the stage with the CWA Women’s Championship around her waist as a flicker of dark purple lights flash across the stage, with the crowd’s jeers growing louder by the second. Much like she does to summon her Flower Flower Fruit, she crosses her arms in the shape of an X over her chest, setting off purple pyro on the stage around her. She begins walking down the ramp with a small cocky smirk. As she enters the ring, she raises the Women’s Championship in the center of the ring.

_[Woooooorld on fire_

_Watch him as he buuuuurns up the sky_

_Cause the enemy within_

_Lives underneath the skin_

_So set the woooooorld on fire!]_

“The following Women’s contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from Ohara Island, weighing 148 lbs., she is the CWA Women’s Champion, Nico Robin!”

“The CWA Women’s Champion is set for action here tonight. After making her official debut in 2007, she was a promising prospect in our Women’s Division. That was until she betrayed not only her friends, but the entire CWA Universe.” said Brian.

“That’s how YOU may see it, but how I see it, and how she explained in crystal clearly, she’s breaking away from the people who have held her form her true potential for many years, those damn Straw Hat Pirates. Plus, she’s been reigning with the CWA Women’s Championship for 6 months going on 7, one of the longest reigning Women’s Champions in CWA history.” said Bowser Jr.

“While I admit she is a rising star, she is absolutely cold-hearted. She’ll try and decimate anyone who tries to take her title away from her,” said Brian.

Robin then turned her right arm towards the camera…to show the Rookie Revolution armband on her bicep. The crowd showers Robin with boos as she smirks evilly towards the fans.

“Damnit! The Rookie Revolution has made its way towards CWA! That’s just what we need.” said Brian.

“So what? They’re the future of Fiction Wrestling, dog, which is what Robin is to the Women’s division.” said Bowser Jr.

_[Follow the leader, stay in the lines_

_What will people think of what you’ve done this time?_

_Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows_

_Why we’re all wearing the emperor’s clothes_

_Play it safe, play by the rules_

_Or don’t play at all, what if you lose?_

_That’s not the secret, but I know what is_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives]_

**_(Superchick – “Cross The Line”)_ **

The crowd cheered like mad as **_Misty_** came out amongst blue spotlights. She held her hands behind her back and raised her head, showing her smiling face to the crowd. All of a sudden, she sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and raising the peace sign with both hands.

_[I’m gonna ride like I’ve got the cops on my tail_

_I’m gonna live my life like I’m out on bail_

_I’m gonna be upfront, gonna blaze a trail_

_I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna_

_I’m gonna cross the line]_

“And her opponent, from Cerulean City, weighing 138 lbs., Misty”

“While Robin may look like a rookie, Misty is a CWA Original. She’s a 3-time Women’s Champion, having gone to WrestleLegion III against Sonya Blade. Who could forget that match?” asked Brian

“Misty is WAAAAY past her time in CWA. She should just leave and make way for newer women like Robin.” said Bowser Jr.

“Misty won’t let anyone dictate her CWA career. She has plenty of years left in her. She wants to beat Robin here tonight to prove that she deserves another shot at Robin’s title.” said Brian.

Robin and Misty walked towards the center of the ring as the referee signaled for the bell to start the match. Both women went into a Collar-And-Elbow Tie Up to begin the match, with Robin transitioning into a Side Headlock. Misty pushes Robin to the ropes, and follows up with a Shoulder Block to the champion. Misty runs the ropes, but Robin rolls to her stomach as Misty jumps over her. She turns around, and Robin hits her with a Lou Thesz Press, laying Closed Fists onto Misty. She runs the ropes, but Misty shoots up and lands a Hip Toss onto the archaeologist. Robin gets up, and gets dropped with an Arm Drag. She gets up again, but gets Dropkicked by Misty.

“Misty is on the offensive and has the advantage.” Brian stated.

“Robin will get back in it real soon.” Bowser Jr. said.

Robin gets up and walks to Misty and pushes her into a corner. She goes for a Big Boot, but Misty moves, Robin’s foot hitting the turnbuckle.  Misty goes under Robin and lifts her in an Electric Chair, but Robin pushes off her shoulders and backflips, landing on her feet behind Misty, who, in turn, hits her with a Pendulum Backbreaker.

“Backbreaker of that incredible reversal by Robin.” Bowser Jr. said.

“I admit it was smart, as Robin goes for a pin.” Brian stated.

1…

2…         

Misty kicks out.

“But won’t put Misty down for 3.” Brian said

Robin drags up Misty and leans her against the ropes. She back up and charges at Misty, who Back Body Drops her over the ropes, but Robin lands feet first on the apron. Misty turns around…and blocks a Haymaker from Robin, and lands a Spinning Back Fist on Robin, who holds onto the ropes for support. Misty grabs Robin from behind and lifts her in the air for an Overhead Full Nelson Suplex, but Robin, once again, lands on her feet and…LANDS A BACKSTABBER ON MISTY! Robin pins her, but only manages a two count. Robin once again grabs Misty in a Full Nelson and drags her to the center of the ring. She hauls her up for the Straight to the Baroques (Lifting Full Nelson Facebuster)…

…BUT GET SURPRISED WITH A ROLL-UP ON THE WAY DOWN!

“Roll up out of nowhere!” Brian exclaimed.

“Kick out, Robin!” Bowser Jr. stated.

1…

2…

2.45 Robin kicks out

“Phew! That was close.” Bowser Jr. said, relieved

Robin gets up quickly and kicks Misty in the gut, holding her in Vertical Suplex postion, but Misty repeatedly Knees her in the face, forcing Robin to drop her. Misty hits Robin with a Forearm Strike, followed by an Uppercut than has Robin reeling. She Irish Whips Robin into the corner, who uses the ropes to push herself over a charging Misty and land behind her. Misty stops just short, but hits the turnbuckles hard after a Dropkick sends her shoulder first into the steel post.

“Oh! I heard that impact form all the way over here.” Brian said.

“It would be awesome if Misty’s collar bone was broken.” Bowser Jr. stated, earning a glare from Brian.

Misty stumbles from the corner, favoring her shoulder, but gets put back there by Robin and a Corner Spear. She hits a Shoulder Barge to Misty’s knee, forcing her to a seated position.  Robin backs up and taunts at the hissing crowd. She runs at Misty…but misses the Basement Dropkick after Misty is able to get out of harm’s way. Robin holds her leg in pain as Misty is on all fours, dragging herself up using the ropes. When she’s on her feet, she picks up Robin in a Fireman’s Carry and places her on the top rope. She goes to the top and hooks up Robin, who begins fighting Misty’s grasp. As Misty tries to pound away at Robin’s spine, she breaks the grasp in one motion…

…and socks Misty in the jaw, sending her to the mat below!

“Timbeeeeeeer! Bowser Jr. said.

“Misty’s attempt at the Superplex is blocked.” Brian said.

Robin, slowly but steadily, positions herself on the top rope. As she lets go of the top rope’s support…Misty grabs her and underhooks her left leg and grabs behind her head…

…she falls…STARMIE DRIVER! (Arsenal’s DVD 2K1)

“What the?! Starmie Driver outta nowhere!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

“Misty’s gonna pin the Women’s Champion!” Brian said.

Misty crawls over to Robin and hooks the leg.

1…

2…

2.65 Robin kicks out!

“Not yet, dog! Robin’s still in this thing!” Bowser Jr. said.

Misty is in a bit of shock over Robin kicking out. She grabs Robin by the hair, but she knees Misty in the gut. Robin throws Misty to the outside apron, backs up, runs, and flips over Misty, grabs her tights, and lands feet first on the outside. She pulls down, looking for a Powerbomb onto the padded concrete, but Misty holds onto the ropes, preventing Robin’s attempts. However…

…Misty lands a Hurricanrana that slams Robin face first off the announce table!

“Whoa! Robin bounces face first off our announce table!” Brian said.

“This action’s getting taken to the outside, and there are no count outs in CWA!” Bowser Jr. said.

Misty grabs Robin and hurls her shoulder first into the steel steps! The crowd winces as Robin bounces off the steel. Once again, Robin is picked up by Misty, who Head Slams her off the steps…then the barricade…then the announce table…and finally the steel post! She rolls her back into the ring, and now Robin is seen starting to bleed from the forehead, the crowd cheering upon seeing this. Misty slides back into the ring, and goes over to Robin, and hits her with a Running Push Stomp to the back of the head!

“Push Stomp to the champ!” Brian said.

“No! It can’t end like this.” Bowser Jr. said

Misty walks over to the bleeding champion, and goes to pi-ROBIN ROLLS HER UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

1…

“WHOA WAIT! SMALL PACKAGE!” Brian said.

2…

“ROBIN HAS IT!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed

…MISTY KICKS OUT!

“NO SHE DOESN’T” Brian said.

Both women scrambled to their feet, Misty going for a Lariat, BUT ROBIN SIDESTEPS, LOCKS IN A FULL NELSON…

…STRAIGHT TO THE BAROQUES!

“Misty just got sent straight to the baroques!” Bowser Jr. said.

“This may be it for Misty!’ said Brian.

Robin shoots the Half and hooks the leg.

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 Misty kicks out! The crowd pops!

“DAMNIT! Just stay down Misty!” Bowser Jr. said.

“Misty’s not going down without a fight!” Brian said.

Robin pulls at her hair and wipes the blood from her eyes. She stands up, and stalks Misty, pounding her feet on the mat, waiting for the stumbling and dazed Misty to reach her feet. She’s at a knee, with Robin yelling “Come on, bitch!” provoking more jeers from the Los Angeles citizens. Finally, with her back turned to Robin, Misty is on her feet, but Robin locks her in an Inverted Facelock…

…she twists…

…MISTY GOES UNDER ROBIN IN MID-MOVE AND LIFTS HER UP BEHIND HER! SHE MOVES HER ARMS AND POSTIONS ROBIN EVEN LOWER BEHIND HER!

“MISTY REVERSES! ROBIN GOT CAUGHT!” Brian said.

“NO! NOT THIS MOVE!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Misty is looking for her Mist Shower finisher (Wesna’s CB4 Driver). She has Robin positioned…

…

…ROBIN ROLLS THROUGH THE MOVE! She Backwards Somersaults to her feet as Misty charges towards her once again…

…BUT GETS REJECTED AS ROBIN THROWS HER FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Robin drags her out from behind and locks in the Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…AND HITS THE CP9 BLASTER (Rolling Cutter)!

“YES! CP9 BLASTER TO THE BITCH!” Bowser Jr.

“ROBIN GOT IT THIS TIME!” Brian exclaimed.

Robin turns over the laid-out Gym leader and hooks the legs.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

“AND IT’S OVER! ROBIN PICKS UP THE VICTORY!” Brian said.

 _[_ _Ain’t got no one to blame_

_I’m done playing the fool_

_So light a match to the face and the mirror_

_Cause it’s time to face the truth]_

**_(Rev Theory – “Enemy Within”)_ **

“Here is your winner, the CWA Women’s Champion, Nico Robin!”

Robin gets off of Misty and rises to a knee, panting heavily and wiping the blood form her forehead, flicking it to the mat. The referee hands Robin her title, who takes it from him as she stands up, and has her hand raised into the air. She climbs the turnbuckle and shows off her title and Rookie Revolution armband.

“Now that is what our Women’s Division is all about. These two just sacrificed their bodies and well-being for these fans. What a match!” Brian said.

“Robin wasn’t fighting for these fans. She was fighting for her and her alone, and that’s what makes her such a great champion.” Bowser Jr. said.

Robin looks down at Misty, who was showing very little signs of movement, and sneered at the gym leader, smirking evilly and shaking her head. She steps on Misty’s body as she leaves in a show of disrespect, eliciting a chorus of boos from the crowd. She looks back into the ring from the outside and raises her title again, pointing at it, showing why she’s Champion.

* * *

**_Promo)_ **

**_A match that only happens once every year…_ **

_Rumbles from Fiction Wrestling are shown, many of the Superstars battling in the ring and some people throwing others over the top rope and down to the floor._

**_Where a shot to create your legacy is all that matters…_ **

_Last year’s WrestleLegion stage and titantron design is shown, the fans heard cheering and screaming._

**_The chance to battle for the prize everyone’s gunning for…_ **

_Yusuke raises the CWA Championship over his head with a cocky and confident smirk._

**_An opportunity to solidify your place in time…_ **

_Tai Kamiya is shown celebrating after winning the first Renegade Rumble, Miles “Tails” Prower stands on the turnbuckle, pointing at the WrestleLegion II sign, Naruto Headscissoring Luffy to the outside, and Luigi and Mario duking it out as the final two in the 2008 Renegade Rumble._

**_Who will outlast 29 other men to reach their dreams? Who will be the one to win it all?_ **

**_(Commerical Break)_ **

* * *

“It’s seems like yesterday we were at the 2012 Renegade Rumble, watching Sasuke win a golden ticket to WrestleLegion, and here we are one year later.” Brian said.

“A match where 30 men step into that squared circle to wage war with one thing on their minds: Making history.” Bowser Jr.

“There’s no telling what could happen this year. We could have Luffy winning for a second time, someone from another company coming to win it all. No matter what it is, no one can predict the craziness that’s gonna happen in 4 weeks.” Brian said.

_[I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line and the sand is drawn_

_And I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason_

_To set me off_

_To drop this bomb_

_And pick yourself off the ground]_

**_(Saliva – “Badass”)_ **

The crowd cheers loudly as **_Roronoa Zoro_** appears on stage with the Combat Championship around his waist and holding his swords Santoryu style, one in each hand and the third in his teeth. He then performs an impressive swordsmanship display, ending with him front flipping and landing on a knee with his swords outstretched, setting off wintergreen colored machine gun pyro. When the pyro ceases, Zoro sheathes the two swords in his hands and takes the one in his mouth and leans it on his shoulder. He unhooks the title from his waist and shoulders it as he walks down the ramp

_[Cause I’m a badass_

_And you don’t want to clash_

_Cause your mouth’s writing checks that your face can’t cash_

_Cause I’m a badass_

_And this warning’s your last_

_Just cross my path and I’ll drop you fast_

_Cause I’m a badass]_

“The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the CWA Combat Championship! Introducing first, from Shimotsuki Village, weighing 235 lbs., he is the current, reigning, and defending CWA Combat Champion, Roronoa Zoro!”

“And our next match is the title match Marlik promised us at the beginning of the night. And here comes champion Roronoa Zoro. He’s a former 2-time Combine Champion with Luffy, as well as a former Combat Champion, with this reign being his second.” Brian informed.

“Ugh, Zoro, such a bleak and dull competitor. Always having the same facial expression. It seems like the guy is so out of it and it’s beyond me how he’s remained champion for as long as he has.” Bowser Jr. said.

“It’s because this guy is always determined and never loses sight of the goals in front of him. Instead of walking through the opportunity door, he kicks it open.” Brian stated.

_[This aint a test, fuck the rest._

_Learn to set the record straight._

_Talking shit behind my back_

_Dare you say it to my face?_

_I've heard the words roll out your lips._

_You little trendy fuckin' bitch!_

_The time has come to get you some_

_Cause I just do not give a shit.]_

**_(Five Finger Death Punch – “War Is The Answer)_ **

**_Darth Vader_** , pre-suit, walks out to a sea of boos from the crowd as red spotlights shine down onto the stage. His stoic expression is apparent in his red and yellow eyes. He takes a deep breath, and thrusts his arms into the air, emitting Force Lightning from his hands. He then starts a slow walk down the ramp, remaining with his serious face.

_[Do you take me for a fool!?_

_How's it feel to be a tool!?_

_See to me you're just a cancer!_

_Motherfucker! War is the Answer!]_

“And his opponent, from Tatooine, weighing 247 lbs., he is the “Sith Lord,” Darth Vader!”

“Here is a man who is all about viciousness and brute power. Darth Vader is an absolute monster.” Brian said.

“Damn right he is. He arrived here in 2010 and since then has been facing every challenge imaginable. He’s a former Combat Champion, but held onto that belt longer than anyone else, at 405 days, from October 2011 to February 2013.” Bowser Jr. said.

“Now THAT was a reign of destruction if you ask me.” Brian said.

The bell rings as Vader quickly goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Zoro Sprawls to counter it, dragging Vader up in a Front Facelock. He places him in the corner and Knife Edge Chops the Sith Lord, the crowd going “Whoo!” upon its impact. He grabs him and Irish Whips Vader to the corner. Zoro runs towards Vader, but as Zoro goes to Splash on him, Vader steps out slightly and hits a Side Slam on the Swordsman. Vader then hits a Leg Drop to Zoro’s arm. Vader grabs the arm he hit the Leg Drop on and locks in a Hammerlock from the ground, wrenching on it as Zoro screams in pain.

“Pressure now applied by Vader with the Hammerlock.” Brian stated.

“And knowing Vader, he won’t let go anytime soon.” Bowser Jr. said.

Vader keeps the hold in, but Zoro is able to fight it and get to his knees. He Headbutts Vader with the back of his head, releasing the Hammerlock. They lock up, both of them pushing their opponent back and forth. Zoro gets the upper hand as he performs a Head Arm Shuck, followed by a Side Russian Legsweep! Zoro locks in a Headlock, trying to cut off the blood flow. It doesn’t take long for Vader to make it to his feet and hit Zoro with a Waist Lock Back Suplex. He pins…

1…

Zoro kicks out.

“Zoro kicks out at one, minimal damage done by Vader.” Brian said.

“Do you wanna get Force Choked by him?” Bowser Jr. asked.

Vader relocks in the Waist Lock and tries to lift Zoro for a German Suplex, but Zoro is staying rooted to the ground. Zoro swings for a Back Elbow, but Vader ducks, grabs Zoro’s head, and hits an Inverted DDT! He goes outside to the apron, springboards, going for a Senton, but Zoro rolls out of the way. Zoro takes Vader into a surprise Jacknife Pin!

“Whoa wait! Jacknife Pin!” Brian said.

1…

2…

Vader kicks out!

“But Vader manages to stay alive!” Bowser Jr. said.

Both men scramble to their feet, but Vader slips behind Zoro and nails a Neckbreaker! He holds on to him and drags him back up, and hits a Fisherman Suplex! But he STILL holds onto Zoro, and nails a Vertical Suplex onto the turnbuckles! He picks up Zoro and Head Slams him into the top turnbuckle. He does it one more time. He goes for it again, but Zoro places his foot on the turnbuckle, puts it back down, and in a quick motion, nails a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Vader’s head! The crowd cheers as the kick connects. Zoro goes to the apron and climbs to the top of the turnbuckle.

“Zoro going up top, looking to score big time!” Brian said.

“I hope he breaks his neck while he’s up there!” Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro waits for Vader to stand on his feet, and as he turns around, Zoro scores with a big time Missile Dropkick to the skull! Zoro goes for the cover, but only gets a two count off the high risk maneuver. Zoro drags Vader up…

…BUT GETS HIT WITH A DARKNESS FALLS (Shoulder Jawbreaker)!

“WHAT? DARKNESS FALLS FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!” Brian yelled.

“YES! ZORO’S REIGN IS OVER!” Bowser Jr. laughed. 

Vader hooks both legs…

1…

2…

Zoro kicks out!

“NO IT ISN’T! ZORO SURVIVES!” Brian exclaimed.

Vader starts working on the knee of Zoro with Stomps! Vader drags Zoro to the corner and places his head against the turnbuckle. Vader backs up all the way to the opposite turnbuckle, and sprints forward like a madman…

…ZORO REVERSES AND HITS AN INVERTED HEADLOCK BACKBREAKER TO VADER! He gets up and taunts to the crowd!

“Like lightning fast, Zoro has turned the tide in this match!” Brian said.

“Come on, Vader. Don’t let Zoro one up you!” Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro goes over to Va-ZORO GETS PULLED INTO THE DARK FORCE CHOKE (Hell’s Gate)!

“DARK FORCE CHOKE! DARK FORCE CHOKE!” Brian exclaimed.

“YEAH! TAP HIM OUT VADER! MANY MEN HAVE TAPPED TO THIS CHOKE!” Bowser Jr. informed.

Zoro is struggling in Vader’s clutches as Vader squeezes his legs around the windpipe and trachea of the Straw Hat Pirates’ swordsman. Zoro tries to reach the ropes, but Vader weight advantage keeps him rooted to the center of the ring. Zoro tries pulling Vader’s legs apart to escape, but he won’t let go. Zoro seemingly is out of options, as he begins to fall limp in Vader’s clutches, and Vader is letting up in the slightest of ways…

…

..

…In one last ditch effort, Zoro uses every ounce of strength he has left in his being…

…to lift Vader, who still has the hold in, and Powerbombs him to the mat, but Vader holds on…

…and lifts him again and hits him with a Buckle Bomb…but Vader STILL HANGS ON! With the last bit of strength he has, he spins…

…

…AND HITS A SPINNING POWERBOMB, FINALLY RELEASING THE HOLD!

“Finally, Zoro breaks the hold! God, he was in that hold for how long?” Brian asked.

“Seemed like minutes, but it sure did wear down the champion.” Bowser Jr. said.

Zoro is on the mat, sputtering and gasping for air as the referee checks on him. Vader is arching his back in pain from the trio of Powerbombs. Zoro pushes the referee away, insisting that he is fine. Vader is able to get to his feet before the swordsman. He stumbles towards Zoro, intent on finishing what he started. He grabs Zoro…

…

…

…

…ZORO NAILS THE SANTORYU STYLE (Vertical Suplex Powerslam) OUT OF ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE!

“ZORO HITS IT! ZORO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!” Brian yelled.

“HOW? WHAT? WHEN?” Bowser Jr. tried to wrap his head around what happened.

Zoro rolls over Vader and hooks the leg…

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

“ZORO DOES IT! ZORO RETAINS THE COMBAT CHAMPIONSHIP!” Brian stated.

_[Don't take this past the point of no return_

_You don't want this kind of lesson learned_

_When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down_

_To take you out and you will have no doubt…]_

**_(Saliva – “Badass”)_ **

“Here is your winner, and STILL CWA Combat Champion, Roronoa Zoro!”

Zoro is on all fours as the passionate crowd is cheering once again. He looks up to them and weakly grins, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. The referee hands Zoro his Combat Championship back, who takes it from him, strapping it back around his waist as the referee raises his hand in victory.

“If this match proved anything, it proved that Zoro is one hell of a resilient fighter when it comes to defending his title.” Brian stated.

“Damn, Zoro wasn’t supposed to retain. This was going to be the night where Vader resumes his dominance.” Bowser Jr. mused.

“That’s not the case at all, tonight. Zoro just showed the entire locker room why he is the Combat Champion.” Brian said.

Zoro stands on the turnbuckle, raising his sword up high as the crowd chants “Zoro’s awesome! Zoro’s awesome!” as Zoro nods his head slowly.

* * *

The camera shows Scorpion walking down the hallway, punching the air in front of him as he is making his way to the ring.

“But up next, Scorpion wants to prove himself worthy of another shot at the CWA Championship. But who’s his opponent? Don’t go away; ‘The NeatherRealm Warrior’ is in action, next!” Brian said in a voiceover.

{Commercial Break}

The cameras return to the backstage area to show the Intellectual Intelligence walking through the halls, boasting about their win earlier in the night.

“Like they’re was any doubt that our adversaries would fall by our hand, was there not, Jimmy?” asked Squidward.

“Indeed my intellectual tag team partner. Just another step up the figurative totem pole for us on our way to becoming the next CWA Combine Champions. And let’s face it; no one deserves it more than us, the most intelligent duo in all of CWA. Such Neanderthals like the CKY or the Sonic Heroes should not deserve the opportunity they don’t deserve. Besides…”

Jimmy and Squidward raise their arms…revealing their Rookie Revolution armbands! The crowd boos at the sight of the armbands.

“…our goal is to stop the spotlight hogging veterans that they are. And we shall start with ridding the Combine Division of the Eds at Renegade Rumble…all in the name of the Rookie Revolution.” said Jimmy.

“If you want a shot, you need to prove it to me.”

The voice came from Marlik, who walked into view of the intellectual tag team.

“Have we not already proven our claims correct, Mr. Thompson? You saw our victory earlier this evening, did you not?” Squidward asked.

“I saw, Squidward, but there are other teams in the Combine Division that also want to obtain that title shot. Which is why over the course of the next two weeks on Evolution, we will be holding a tournament for the CWA Tag Teams. The team left standing in two weeks will be declared #1 Contender’s for the Combine Championships at the Renegade Rumble.” said Marlik.

The crowd cheered at the announcement as the Intellectual Intelligence narrowed their eyes.

“If beating all the other teams means proving ourselves worthy of an opportunity…then we shall gladly accept this offer.” Jimmy stated with a smile.

“Good. You guys better be prepared by next week, because there are other teams that are just as determined as you to get that shot.”

Marlik nods at the two and leaves, with Jimmy and Squidward discussing with each other about their impending match next week.

* * *

“New development in the Combine Division, folks. A tournament to crown new #1 Contenders to the Combine Championships has been made official by the GM. It will be interesting seeing the teams willing to fight for that opportunity.” Brian stated.

“No matter who enters the tournament, the Intellectual Intelligence will be the ones standing tall over the rest come the next two weeks.” Bowser Jr. said

_[Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me (Will you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon… **IN ME!** ]_

**_Scorpion_** walks out to the stage amidst a chorus of cheers. Hellfire is erupting on both sides of the stage as Scorpion walks stoically to the ring, determined on beating his opponent. He climbs the turnbuckle and slowly raises his hands up to just above his waist, fire coming up from the other three ring posts.

_[Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me]_

_**_(Disturbed – “Down With The Sickness”)_ ** _

“The following contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from the NeatherRealm, weighing in at 240 lbs., he is ‘The NeatherRealm Warrior,’ Scorpion!”

“Scorpion is here and after the events of Final Frontier last night, he is not a happy camper.” stated Brian.

“Oh boo hoo, Scorpion is bum hurt because he couldn’t get the job done last night against Yusuke. He had his chance and he lost, move on to the next person in line.” Bowser Jr. said.

“He only lost because of Yusuke’s damn cheating ways. Scorpion wants to make sure that Yusuke does not leave Renegade Rumble with the CWA Championship.”

Scorpion waits in the ring for his mystery opponent, no matter whom it may be, Scorpion desperately wants to get his hands on someone. Finally, a song by the same band as Scorpion’s theme plays…

…

_[One more goddamn day when I know what I want_

_And my want will be considered tonight_

_Considered tonight_

_Just another day when all that I want_

_Will mark me as a sinner tonight_

_I'm a sinner tonight, yeah]_

**_(Disturbed – “Ten Thousand Fists”)_ **

Black and red lights start to flicker as **_Shadow The Hedgehog_** ambles onto stage, a dead- serious aura seemingly surrounding him. Using his supersonic speed, he sprints down the ramp and runs around the ring a couple of times before sliding into the ring. He climbs the turnbuckle and raises one fist into the air, the crowd cheering him as well.

_[People can no longer cover their eyes_

_If this disturbs you then walk away_

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_Ten thousand fists in the air!]_

“And his opponent, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 211 lbs., he is ‘The Ultimate Life Form,’ Shadow The Hedgehog!”

“NO WAY! Shadow is Scorpion’s challenge! Scorpion’s got to get through ‘The Ultimate Life Form.’” Brian stated.

“A former 2- time Combat Champion, former Combine Champion with Sonic, former Aerial Assault Champion, and former CWA Champion, Shadow doesn’t have it in him anymore to beat anyone, even Scorpion!” Bowser Jr. insulted.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Bowser. Shadow’s actually beaten Scorpion before, but that was 2005, and this is now! We’re going to find out which one of these men has what it takes to go to Renegade Rumble!” Brian stated.

Scorpion and Shadow walked to the center of the ring and stood nose-to-nose with each other, staring down intently at the other. Finally, Left and Right Jabs begin trading back and forth with the two. Shadow blocks one of Scorpion’s punches and gains the upper hand.  He lands a Spinning Heel Kick to Scorpion’s gut, before running the ropes, and being denied by a Big Boot to the skull by Scorpion. Scorpion quickly pins, but can’t even muster a one count. As soon as Shadow kicks out, Scorpion nails a Soccer Kick to Shadow’s face!

“Did you hear the kick connect?” Brian asked.

“You bet your ass I did!” Bowser Jr. assured.

Scorpion pins again, but only gets a one count this time. He drags Shadow to his feet and holds him up in a Fisherman Suplex, but Shadow reverses with a Monkey Flip to the Spectre. Shadow gets to his feet and Baseball Slide Dropkicks Scorpion to the outside. Shadow waits for Scorpion to stand…and he lands a Triangle Plancha to Scorpion!

“Picture perfect Plancha from Shadow!” Brian commentated.

“Shadow’s got the useless Spectre reeling so far!” Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow gets to his feet before Scorpion. He gets to the apron, with his back to Scorpion. He springboards from the ropes and turns 180 degrees, but a Flapjack by Scorpion onto the hood of the announce table stops Shadow in his tracks!

“Momentum has been traded off that Flapjack!” Brian stated.

Scorpion nails Shadow with a Knee Lift, followed by a Head Slam onto the announce table hood. He picks up Shadow in Powerslam position, and runs him spine first into the steel post! Then, he drops him face first across the edge of the apron! Shadow is rolled back into the ring as Scorpion follows the hedgehog. Scorpion grabs Shadow by the quills and places his head in-between the ropes, his face facing the stage. Scorpion then stands on Shadow’s back and pushes down with his feet while pulling on the top rope, trying to choke Shadow out, but the referee gets Scorpion to break the hold before the five count.

“Scorpion is deadly tonight. He really wants to get that title shot!” Brian said.

“He isn’t going to get it! Scorpion needs to realize that he can’t beat Yusuke!” Bowser Jr. said.

Scorpion waits as Shadow turns around, looking for a Lariat, but Shadow kicks Scorpion in the gut and hits a quick Slingshot Front Suplex! He runs the ropes and hits a Front Flip Double Leg Drop! Then he hits the ropes and hits a Flipping Senton! Shadow runs to the ropes one last time…and hits a Lionsault to the stomach of Scorpion!

“Shadow with the Chris Jericho-esque Lionsault!” Brian stated.

Shadow pins Scorpion…

1…

2…

Scorpion kicks out.

“But the damn Spectre just can’t face the facts staring him straight in the face!” said Bowser Jr.

Shadow Mat Slams Scorpion as he kicks out. Shadow goes to the apron and patiently waits for Scorpion to rise up and turn. As he does, Shadow turns around as he Springboards to the top rope, and turns back around…as he hits a 720 Crossbody Block to Scorpion…

…NO! Scorpion rolls backwards through the attempt with Shadow in his arms. He walks to the center of the ring, and hits a Fallaway Slam on the Black Wind! Scorpion drags Shadow up and, in Back Suplex position, places him on the top turnbuckle. He climbs it as well, clubbing Shadow in the chest. He gets to the top and falls back…

…Shadow reverses with an incredible Arm Drag! He keeps hold of the arm...and hits a Lifting DDT!

“Shades of the Rated-R Superstar!” Brian observed.

Shadow hooks a leg as the crowd is on the edge of their seats!

1…

2…

Scorpion still rolls the shoulder!

“But the unworthy Superstar still kicks out!” Bowser Jr. said.

“Scorpion is showing that he IS worthy!” Brian stated.

Shadow shakes his head, thinking of a new strategy. He drags up Scorpion again and grabs him by the waist, looking for his signature Chaos Theory. Scorpion attempts to block it by grabbing Shadow’s wrists and leaning forward, eventually lifting Shadow onto his back. Trying to get the hedgehog off of him, Scorpion runs forward, turns, and slams Shadow back first into the corner, but Shadow still hangs on. Scorpion runs to the opposite corner and does the same, but Shadow still holds on. Having enough of this, Scorpion thrusts himself forward, finally throwing Shadow from him, Shadow gets up…

…

…

…

…BUT GETS DROPPED FROM BEHIND WITH THE SCORPION DEATH DROP! THE CROWD EXPLODES IN SHOCK!

“THE DEATH DROP! THAT’S SCORPION’S UWE FINISHER!” Brian exclaimed.

“I DON’T WANNA SAY THIS, BUT KICK OUT SHAODW!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

Scorpion pins Shadow with the hook of the leg as the crowd counts along with the referee.

1…

…

2…

…

2.99 SHADOW KICKS OUT!

“WHA?! SHAODW KICKED OUT OF THAT?!” Brian said, dumbfounded.

“Phew! That was a close one!” Bowser Jr. sighed.

Scorpion’s eyes go wide as his UWE finisher was kicked out of. Scorpion tries for another pin.

1…

…

2…

…

SHADOW REVERSES IT INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

1…

“SHADOW WITH THE CRUCIFIX PIN!” Brian stated.

…

2…

“SHADOW’S GONNA WIN IT!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

…

SCORPION KICKS OUT IN TIME!

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW DOES HE KEEP KICKING OUT?” Bowser Jr. asked.

Both Shadow and Scorpion are equally spent from the exhausting back and forth match. They get up and begin trading off Headbutts, the crowd cheering for Scorpion’s, but actually booing for Shadow’s. Back and forth, back and forth for over 10 Headbutts.  Finally, Shadow gets the upper hand and nails 3 consecutive Headbutts and runs the ropes…

…AND GETS DROPPED WITH THE MORTAL WOUND (Ranhei)! SCORPION PINS!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.99999 SHADOW ROLLS THE SHOULDER!

“SHADOW KICKS OUT AGAIN!” Brian exclaimed.

Scorpion runs his hands along his face, desperate to put Shadow down. Scorpion picks him up weakly…

…

…BUT GETS SURPRISED BY A KICK TO THE GUT…

…AND THE CHAOS CONTROL (Lifting DDT into Neckbreaker)!

“CHAOS CONTROL FROM SHADOW!” Brian yelled.

“FINALLY! PIN THAT SPECTRE!” Bowser Jr. said.

Shadow hooks the leg…

**_1…_ **

**_..._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_2…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_2.9999999999 SCORPION ROLLS THE SHOULDER! THE CROWD IS STUNNED!_ **

“NO WAY! SCORPION KICKED OUT!” Brian exclaimed.

“WHAT?” was all Bowser Jr. could say.

Shadow pulled at his quills in anger. He looks to the top rope and says, “THAT’S IT, I’M ENDING THIS FOR GOOD!” He slingshots himself to the top rope and stands tall, looking out to the crowd who gives the hedgehog a mixed reaction. He Corkscrews in the air…

…

…

…

…

…SCORPION SHOOTS UP AND CATCHES SHADOW ON HIS SHOULDERS, TWISTS HIM OFF…

…

…INTO THE FATALITY (Fireman’s Carry Stunner)!

“FATALITY! FATALITY TO SHADOW!” Brian exclaimed.

“NOOOOO! DAMNIT!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

Scorpion crawls over the Shadow and hooks the leg.

“IN THE WORDS OF VEGETA, THIS IS…” Brian started.

1…

“GAME…”

…

2…

“SET…”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

“AND MATCH!” Brian finished.

_[I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me (Will you give in to me?)]_

**_(Disturbed – “Down With The Sickness”)_ **

Scorpion rolls off of Shadow and onto his knees, breathing heavily and clenching his fist, glad that he got the job down. He gets up and has his hand risen by the referee, the crowd cheering heavily towards his victory. He goes to the corner and signals that the CWA Championship will soon be his.

“This was easily the match of the night so far! I haven’t seen two men compete so hard for a shot at the CWA Championship.” Brian said.

“DAMN! Why can’t Scorpion just handle the fact that he lost last night and willingly admit that Yusuke is better than him. Scorpion can’t be in Yusuke’s league no matter what he does!” Bowser Jr. said.

As Scorpion continued to celebrate his big win, the cameras showed Yusuke watching the match closely on his locker room TV, Keiko by his side and his eyes slanted in focus.

“And judging from his reaction, Yusuke had better have watched very close.” Brian observed, “He’ll be in for one hell of a ride if Scorpion is picked for his challenger.”

**_CWA Throwback: 2008 Renegade Rumble:_ **

“2008 was definitely one of CWA’s marquee years.” said Marlik. “Mostly because of the events of the 2008 Renegade Rumble.”

_5…4…3…2…1…_

_…”So Cold”  by Breaking Benjamin plays to a mixed reaction._

_#13 Luigi._

_“And here comes probably the biggest underdog in the match.” Brian said._

_“Eh…I give him 30 seconds, one minute tops!” Bowser Jr. said._

“Everyone doubted Luigi from the very beginning, mostly due to the fact that he had yet to break away from Mario’s shadow. But the way he performed took everyone’s breath away.” Eddy stated.

_Luigi enters the ring by climbing the turnbuckle and nailing a Diving Somersault Senton to half the playing field. He gets up and immediately picks up and throws out Usopp. He nails a Dropkick to both Sonic and Knuckles. He runs up the turnbuckle and delivers a Diving Moonsault to all four members of the South Park Four._

“He was really going toe to toe with some of the best out there.” Sora commented, “But the real show came when it came down to the final two.”

_After Luigi is able to eliminate Sub Zero, he turns around to see one more competitor across the ring…_

_…his brother Mario!_

_“Holy shit! No way! We’re going to see both Mario brothers square off to see who’s going to WrestleLegion!” Brian stated._

_“Even though I don’t like him, Mario will throw Luigi out in no time.” Bowser Jr. said._

“When those two looked at each other from across the ring, the roof nearly came unglued. Never have Luigi and Mario squared off in the final two in any type of Rumble match!” said Nami.

_Mario and Luigi were trading fists near the ropes. Mario attempted to Back Body Drop his brother over the top ropes, but Luigi wrapped his legs around his brother’s head and landed a Hurricanrana! Mario sprints at his brother, who drops him with a Sitout Spinebuster! The crowd is exploding as Luigi lifts his brother in a Fireman’s Carry and starts walking towards the ropes…but Mario drops down behind Luigi…_

_…and LOW BLOWS HIM! The crowd is absolutely livid!_

_“MARIO JUST LOW BLOWED HIS OWN DAMN BROTHER! HE’LL DO **ANYTHING** TO WIN THIS MATCH!” Brian yelled._

_“Give Mario the win now, because this match is over!” Bowser Jr. said._

“But absolutely NO ONE in that arena saw what was to happen next.” Marlik said.

_Mario lifts his brother on his shoulders, saying “Sorry it had to be this way, brother.” The crowd is absolutely enraged at this treachery._

_“How frickin’ low will Mario go to win the CWA Championship again? Somebody just tell me?” Brian stated._

_Mario walked to the ropes, his brother laid out on his shoulders. He arrives and looks down at the floor. Mario smirks as he grabs Luigi’s leg and arm, and pulls down on them both for a Forward Fireman’s Carry Slam over the ropes…_

_…LUIGI SUDDENLY HEADSCISSORS MARIO AND THROWS **HIM** OUT OF THE RING INSTEAD! THE CROWD EXPLODES LOUDER THAN IT EVER HAS BEFORE!_

_“WHAT? WHAT? WH-WH-…WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT…THE FUCK…JUST HAPPENED?!” asked a completely dumbfounded Bowser Jr._

_“I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! LUIGI HAS PULLED OF THE DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE! LUIGI HAS WON THE RENEGADE RUMBLE!” shouted a completely invigorated Brian._

_“So Cold” plays once again as Luigi slips back over the ropes and lands on his back, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. Mario is on the outside of the ring looking in at his younger brother getting his hand raised, Mario running his hands through his hair and his eyes widened in shock._

_“Here is your winner of the 2008 Renegade Rumble…LUUUUUUUUIIIIIGIIIIIIIIII!”_

_“TONIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE. LUIGI HAS FINALLY STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOW OF HIS BROTHER AND BECOME HIS OWN PERSON! TONIGHT, LUIGI HAS A DATE WITH DESTINY AT WRESTLELEGION!” Brian exclaimed over the vociferous crowd, while Bowser is simply so stunned he can’t even speak._

“That-a night was the beginning of-a-me chasing my dream of becoming World-a-Champion for the first-a-time. It is a night that will sit with me forever as the night Luigi became his own person and stopped-a-living in his brother’s shadow!” stated Luigi.

_Luigi climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and points at the WrestleLegion IX sign as a massive fireworks display goes off above Luigi as he shouts, “I’M-A GOING TO WRESTLELEGION!”_

* * *

**_DAMN! I uploaded this in 2 days! I’m on a bit of a hot streak. Anyway, the idea of using something like the CWA Throwback came from ForceWalker, who uses the UCA Rewind. I just thought I’d use something similar to it because I wanted everyone to know some CWA history as we progress to WrestleLegion. The third and final part will come out as soon as I possibly can get it done._ **

**_This is LacedUp signing off._ **

 


	3. CWA Monday Night Evolution Week 1 Part 3

**_Well, here’s the third and final part of the first week of CWA. We got two more important matches left in story for this week. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the show…er…story…whatever._ **

* * *

**_Cartoon Wrestling Alliance: Week 1_ **

* * *

The Titantron switched backstage to show “Your Hero” Ben Tennyson walking about in the hallways, the crowd boos growing louder at the sight of the “Best in the Universe.” Suddenly, a short, African-American child with a black afro, blue shirt, and blue jean shorts suddenly ran up to Tennyson. Due to his height, however, he had to stand on a nearby toolbox.

“Ben. Hey Ben. Rallo Tubbs here, needin’ an opinion of yours on your up and comin’ match, my homie.” Rallo said.

Ben turned towards Rallo and began to speak. 

“Rallo, what my opinion is has been stated at least a dozen times over. But tonight is much, much different. Tonight, an opportunity at the CWA Championship is on the line, a championship in which I have yet to win. This chance is one I plan to not pass up on. I have watched countless times again as others have won that title and achieved their dream. But what about my dream? My dream is to win that title and to rule over this company like I have CCW. To show everyone why the world needs their hero.  And tonight is the first step in the dream of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Step one, prove myself. Two, win the CWA Championship. And three…never intend on losing that title.”

Ben then walked away from the scene, as the cameras switched back to the ringside area. 

* * *

“Well, Ben Tennyson has definitely made one thing clear to all of us. He wants to win his first CWA Championship. He wants to add his name to the list of the elites here in CWA.” Brian said.

“And I believe that one day, he will. Ben has already conquered CCW and Animated. He can surely conquer this company if he damn well pleases.

_[_ _I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

**_(Skillet – “Hero”)_ **

“And speak of the devil…” Bowser Jr. started.

The crowd booed as white and green lights surrounded the stage. Out of the curtain, **_Ben Tennyson_** walks out, with the crowd absolutely laying in the hate on Ben. He seems to just soak it all in as he walks down the ramp with a cocky expression on his face. After he slides into the ring, he climbs the turnbuckle and raises the arm with the Omnitrix on it.

“The following Fatal-Four-Way contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Bellewood, Illinois, weighing 227 lbs., he is “Your Hero,” Ben Tennyson!”

“Ben Tennyson, while being in other companies such as CCW, Animated, and UCA, is also a UCA mainstay. Former Combat and Aerial Assault Champion, and winner of the 2007 Renegade Rumble, Tennyson is looking to win his first ever CWA Championship.” Brian informed.

“And will he get it? Hell yes he will! If Tennyson can conquer the other companies he has been in, he can surely conquer this one.” Bowser Jr. said.

Suddenly, static was heard, followed by the crowd practically coming unglued!

“Oh no!” Bowser Jr. groaned.

_[Look in my eyes!_

_What do you see?_

_The cult of personality_

_I know your anger_

_I know your dreams_

_I’ve been everything you wanted to be_

_Oh, I’m the cult of personality]_

**_(Living Colour – “Cult of Personality’)_ **

**_Bart Simpson_** arrives on stage as the lights turn orange and blue. He is wearing a black sweatshirt underneath his trademark blue and orange. He gets to a knee, as if checking the time. Then, he cups his hands around his mouth and yells, “I’M THE BARTMAN!” He stands up and throws his fist forward, revealing the text on the back of his sweatshirt saying “I’m Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?”

_[Like Mussolini, and Kennedy_

_I’m the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_…_

_Neon lights, nobel prize_

_When a leader speaks, the reflection lies_

_You won’t have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free]_

“And his opponent, from Springfield, Illinois, weighing in at 184 lbs., he is ‘The Springfield Rebel,’ Bart Simpson!”

“Now THIS is a guy who just flat out defies authority. A former 2-time Aerial Assault and Global Champion, winner of the 2005 Renegade Rumble, and former Combine Champion with Johnny Gat, this guy isn’t just a member of this company, but he’s a legend in other companies as well.” Brian informed.

“Bart is to me as Disco Kid is to Jonathon. I HATE this kid with every fiber of my being!” Bowser Jr. said.

“You’re just pissed because he played a prank on you back in 2009.” Brian informed.

“SHUT UP, DOG!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

[ _Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more,_

_Until you can't even breathe_

_Your blindfold is on tight,_

_But you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night,_

_Cause I got just what you need_

_We're all rollin' down the boulevard,_

_Full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a motherfuckin' riot,_

_We've been dying to start_

_You better grab a hold_

_Cause now you know you're falling apart_

_You thought these streets were paved in gold_

_But they're dirty and dark]_

**_(Hollywood Undead – “Been To Hell”)_ **

**_Spongebob Squarepants_** walks out to the boos and jeers from the City of Angels. He splays his arms in an arrogant fashion before walking down the ramp with his arms outstretched. He climbs the turnbuckle and shouts, “THE GREATEST OF ALL TIIIIIIIIIIIME!” before jumping down and gloating to Ben and Bart.

_[Been to hell_

_I can show you the devil_

_Down you fell_

_Can’t hold yourself together_

_Soul to sell_

_Down here you live forever_

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares]_

“Introducing next, from Bikini Bottom, weighing in at 157 lbs., Spongebob Squarepants!”

“Now this is somebody who embodies what true wrestling really is. A former 5-time CWA Champion, former 2-time Combine Champion with Patrick Star, and former Global Champion is this man, and I can sense more accomplishments in this man’s future.” Bowser Jr. said.

“Remember when I called Nico Robin a traitor? Well, this guy is just the same. Turning his back on his best friend and the entire locker room for his own selfish purposes!” Brian said.

“No, he did it because the FANS turned on him. They chose to cheer for someone else, and they paid the price.” Bowser Jr.

_[I be walking God like a dog_

_My narrative fearless_

_My world war returns to burn_

_Like Baldwin home from Paris_

_Like Steel from a furnace_

_I was born landless_

_This is the native son_

_Born of Zapata's guns_

_Stroll through the shanties_

_And the cities remains_

_Same bodies buried hungry_

_But with different last names_

_These vultures rob everything_

_Leave nothing but chains]_

_( **Rage Against The Machine – “Calm Like a Bomb”)**_

**_Monkey D. Luffy_** walks out amongst the deafening cheers from the fans. He tips his straw hat to the fans, before walking down the ramp, high fiving fans in the front row, and even the other fans using his Devil Fruit powers. He climbs to the apron and slingshots over the ropes, climbing the turnbuckle and throwing up rock horns for the fans.

_[What ya say_

_What ya say_

_What ya say, what?_

_What ya say_

_What ya say,_

_What ya say, what?]_

“And their opponent, from Fuschia Village, weighing in at 229 lbs., he is ‘The King of the Pirates,’ Monkey D. Luffy!”

“Now if you want to talk about someone who is just as accomplished as Red or Henry Wong, look no further than Luffy! 6-time CWA Champion, 4-time Combine Champion with the likes of Zoro, Master Chief, and Naruto, 3-time Combat Champion, former Global Champion, and 2003 Renegade Rumble winner.” Brian informed.

“Words alone cannot describe my utter hatred for this kid. He shouldn’t deserve to be the face of this company. Yusuke holds that position now. And there is no one, not even Luffy, who can take it away from him. He couldn’t even do that at SummerBlast.” Bowser Jr. said.

The bell rings as all four men circle the ring, trying to get an advantage over their three opponents. The action begins as Ben and Luffy begin trading punches and Spongebob pushes Bart into a corner. Spongebob delivers multiple Shoot Kicks to Bart’s gut and prepares to go for the final blow, but Bart grabs Spongebob’s leg and hits a Double Knee Legbreaker. Ben Irish Whips Luffy into a corner and goes for a Stinger Splash, but Luffy catches him and hits a Standing Spinebuster! Quick pin on Ben, 1…Ben rolls the shoulder!

“All out anarchy in the beginning of the Fatal-4-Way!” Brian said.

“Gotta love the chaos, Brian.” Bowser Jr. said.

Ben rolls to the apron, as Luffy tried to Baseball Dropkick him, but Spongebob intercepts him with a hellacious Lariat! Spongebob covers, but Ben breaks it up at one! He drags Spongebob up, but Bart lands a Flying Forearm Smash to both men. He runs the ropes and hits a Flipping Senton to both men! Bart pins Ben, 1…2…Ben kicks out. Bart gets up, only to get taken into a Backside Pin by a recovered Luffy! 1…2…Bart kicks out. Both men scramble to their feet, with Bart sidestepping a charging Luffy, who lands on the outside.

“All four men doing all they can to impress the boss!” Brian informed.

Bart waits for Luffy to stand and turns to run the ropes again, but gets interrupted by a Double Facebuster by Ben and Spongebob. Spongebob goes to shake the hand of Ben as a sign of teamwork, but Ben kicks him in the gut and clubs him in the back! Ben grabs the sponge and throws him to the outside, that is if Luffy hadn’t been waiting with an Elbow Smash to the face! Luffy hops back on the apron and quickly rolls Spongebob into a Sunset Flip pin! 1…2…Ben breaks up the count with a Dropkick to Luffy’s face! 

“Oooooh! You can hear that Dropkick up in the Grand Stands!” Brian commented.

“I wish his face wasn’t made of rubber.” Bowser Jr. wished.

Ben goes to pick up Spongebob, but Bart connects on his jaw with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick that sends Ben to the outside. Bart, without any hesitation, runs the ropes with agility, and as Spongebob is bent over, uses his back as a stepping stone…

…to land and Over-The-Top-Rope Crossbody Block to the Omnitrix wielder!

“Bart taking it to the skies with that Crossbody Block!” Brian said.

Bart stands up and hypes the vigorous crowd. He climbs back to the apron and waits for Spongebob to stand. Once he does, he Springboards and scores with a Springboard Clothesline! Bart stands, but gets taken into a Crucifix Driver by Luffy, who holds onto the pin!

“Luffy’s back in the match! And he’s got the pin!” Brian said.

1…

2…

Bart kicks out!

Both men get up, and lock up, looking for the advantage. Luffy is able to run Bart into a corner, and tries to nail a punch on him, but Bart’s elusiveness comes into play as he ducks out of the way and nails a Kawada Kick to the head of Luffy, doubling him over on the mat! Bart climbs to the top and prepares to jump, but Ben from the outside pushes Bart from the top, sending him crashing down on the outside! The crowd gasps at this.

“Ben, like a silent assassin, takes out the Springfield Rebel!” Bowser Jr. said.

“Now Ben looking to take control!” Brian commentated.

Ben climbs the turnbuckle now, until a recovered Spongebob runs up the turnbuckle, battling with Ben on the top. Lefts and rights and being traded. Spongebob blocks a Haymaker and Headbutts Ben straight in the head, dazing him! Spongebob hooks him up for a Vertical Suplex…until Luffy grabs Spongebob from underneath! He pulls down…

…AND BOTH BEN AND SPONGEBOB ARE FLATTENED WITH THE POWERBOMB BY LUFFY!

“WHOA! The tower known as Spongebob and Ben came crashing down with that Powerbomb right there!” Brian said.

“Luffy, I admit, got all of that!” Bowser Jr. admitted.

Luffy crawls towards Spongebob for the pin! 1…2…Spongebob kicks out! Luffy goes to grab the Spongebob and locks in an Arm Twist, transitioning it into a Hammerlock. Luffy runs with Spongebob in the Hammerlock into a corner, slamming Spongebob torso first! Luffy transitions into a Waist Lock and rolls up Spongebob! 1…2…Ben breaks it up! He is quick to throw Luffy shoulder first into the steel post! Ben grabs Spongebob and underhooks the arms and tries to lift him, but Spongebob suddenly breaks free, jumps…

…

…AND LANDS A SURPRISE BUBBLE BURSTER (Jumping Complete Shot)!

“WAIT! Bubble Burster straight out of the blue!” Brian yelled.

“Damn, never saw that one coming!” Bowser Jr. said.

Spongebob makes the cover, confident he has the victory sealed!

1…

2…

Bart breaks it up with a Diving Body Splash off the top rope!

“Bart’s back in it!” Brian exclaimed.

“What? Where’d he come from?” Bowser Jr. asked.

Bart drags Ben up and drops him with a Roundhouse Kick. He then picks up Spongebob and nails a Gutwrench Suplex. He runs and Dropkicks Ben through the ropes and was leaning on. He then follows up by Irish Whipping Spongebob into a corner, landing a Corner Clothesline…

…followed up by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

“Bart is on fire!” Brian yelled.

“Someone stop that Springfield runt!” Bowser Jr. commanded.

Bart is yelling toward the vociferous crowd. He is hyped up beyond belief. However, his hype is derailed when he turns around and is face to face with Luffy! The crowd pops at the confrontation. After both men flash a smirk, they lock up, with Luffy pushing Bart towards the ropes. Luffy grabs Bart in a Side Headlock and pushes him towards the ropes and back, with Bart sharply kicking him in the face as Luffy went for a Back Body Drop. Bart Scoop Lifts Luffy and Scoop Slams him. He runs the ropes and hits a Leg Drop. 

Bart pins…

1…

2…

2.75 Luffy kicks out!

Bart drags Luffy up by the hair and picks him up from behind, AND LANDS THE EAT MY SHORTS (Spin-Out Powerbomb) TO LUFFY!

“BART TELLS LUFFY TO ‘EAT MY SHORTS’!” Brian exclaimed. 

Bart goes to pin Luffy…

…ONLY TO GET DROPPED WITH A BUBBLE BURSTER FROM SPONGEBOB! HERE’S THE PIN

“BUBBLE BURSTER OUT OF NOWHERE!” Brian yelled.

“SPONGEBOB’S GONNA WIN IT!” Bowser Jr. commentated.

1…

…

2…

…

BEN BREAKS UP THE PIN AT 2.99!

“BUT BEN AT THE LAST SECOND SAVES THE MATCH!” Brian yelled.

Ben picks up Spongebob and throws him over the top rope and out of the ring…BUT SPONGBOB LANDS ON THE APRON! Ben sees this and runs at him…BUT SPONGEBOB PUNCHES HIM IN THE GUT THROUGH THE ROPES! He quickly hooks him up…

…

…

…AND DELIVERS A VERTICAL SUPLEX OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE COLD, THINNLY PADDED FLOOR! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!

“TO THE OUTSIDE! SPONGEBOB AND BEN ARE MOTIONLESS ON THE OUTSIDE!”  Brian said.

“AND NOW WE’RE DOWN TO BART AND LUFFY? Damn…” Bowser Jr. mused.

As Ben and Spongebob writhed in pain on the outside, Bart and Luffy are retaining their balance and senses in the ring. They both stumble to each other, trading fists back and forth, the crowd reacting positively towards each punch. After 6 punches in total, Bart begins to get the upper hand on the Straw Hat Captain with multiple Right Hooks! Bart grabs Luffy in a Front Facelock, and lands a Snap DDT on him! Bart goes to the corner and jumps up to the top. He shouts, “I’M THE BARTMAN!” and jumps…

…

…

…ONLY FOR LUFFY TO SPRING UP TO HIS FEET AND CATCH HIM IN A SCOOP LIFT POSTION! HE PLACES HIS FEET ON THE GROUND…

…

…

…

…AND PLANTS BART WITH THE DEVIL FRUIT DDT (Inverted Lifting Falling DDT)!

“THERE IT IS! DEVIL FRUIT DDT! LUFFY GOT ALL OF THAT ONE!”

“NO! BEN! SPONGEBOB! GET UP!” Bowser Jr. commanded.

Luffy hooks the leg of Bart!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

“AND LUFFY GETS THE ‘W’!” Brian exclaimed! 

_[There's a mass without roofs_

_There's a prison to fill_

_There's a country’s soul that reads post no bills_

_There's a strike and a line of cops outside of the mill_

_There's a right to obey_

_And a right to kill]_

**_(Rage Against The Machine – “Calm Like a Bomb”)_ **

“Here is your winner, Monkey D. Luffy!”

Luffy gets off of Bart and gets to his feet, a bit dazed, but sturdy. The referee takes Luffy by the wrist and raises his arm in victory, eliciting more cheers from the sellout Los Angeles. He climbs back up to the turnbuckle, looking at the recovering Ben and Spongebob for a moment before raising the rockhorns up again. 

“Luffy pulls off the amazing win in this amazing match! There is so much at stake with the match and the CWA Championship!” Brian said.

“Like I just said before, dog. Luffy…is not…the best anymore! That is all Yusuke. Even if Luffy does get picked for Renegade Rumble, his chances of beating Yusuke are VERY slim.” Bowser Jr. said.

“Well nevertheless, Luffy gets the win here on Evolution!” Brian said.

Luffy stares back at the ring form the ramp as he backpedals up it, with Spongebob in particular staring daggers into the Straw Hat Pirate. 

The cameras switch backstage to show a split screen, with Luigi walking to the gorilla position with an excited grin on his face on the left, and Yusuke Urameshi on the right walking down a hallway with a determined look and the CWA Championship over his shoulder, with Keiko right by his side.

“But up next, it’s our main event here on Evolution. It’s Luigi vs. Yusuke, and you don’t wanna miss it!” Brian said.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

The cameras return backstage to show Sam Manson once again in the interview area, holding the microphone to her lips.

“Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, the Aerial Assault Champion, Starkiller.”

Starkiller walked into the field of view of the camera with the Aerial Assault Championship strapped around his waist. He was breathing heavily as the crowd in the arena was booing the living hell out of ‘The Apprentice.”

“Starkiller, we all saw you’re confrontation with Edd a little while ago. Could you tell us what that was all about?” Sam asked.

Starkiller just vaguely looked at Sam, then back down at his title. He then finally spoke into the microphone Sam held to his lips.

“7 months ago…7 months ago, I arrived in this company with one purpose…to become a force to be reckoned with. 7 months ago…I started that journey…and 7 months later, it has gotten me this…” Starkiller paused to look at his title. ”And when people like Edd just come and straight up disrespect me like he did…well, I make sure that those people pay severely. And ever since I won this…” he motioned to his title once again, “…I have been on the biggest tear in recent memory. I know of nobody in this company or any other company that can stop the run I have been on. Especially now…”

Starkiller raised his arm up to the camera…revealing his Rookie Revolution armband to the camera, the crowd gasping in shock!

“…now that I’m part of the fastest growing group in Fiction Wrestling, I guarantee that no one, not even Edd himself, will stop my tear. And to prove it, next week, I will be out in that ring, and I will fight anyone the Aerial Assault Division has to offer. If anyone has what it takes to step into the ring with The Apprentice…you’d show up next week and answer the challenge.” 

Starkiller walks out of the shot slowly; intent on beating the respect into whomever answers his challenge next week.

* * *

The cameras returned to ringside, showing Brian and Bowser Jr. at the announce table, who now offer more thoughts on the interview.

“Starkiller definitely wants respect from the Aerial Assault division, but he’s gonna have to prove he deserves it next week in that Open Challenge.” Brian informed.

“Starkiller does not need to hold this challenge. He has already proven himself as the best the Aerial Assault division can boast. This challenge will just add another statistic to his career. “ Bowser Jr. said.

_[So many roads that I've taken_

_When nobody thought I could make it_

_And even though I had to go it alone_

_I still survived_

_When you live in darkness_

_There's always confusion,_

_Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion_

_And your whole life can change_

_In the blink of an eye, yeah]_

**_(My Darkest Days – “The World Belongs To Me”)_ **

**_Yusuke Urameshi_** , along with Keiko Yukimara, walk out to absolutely degenerating boos and hateful insults from the crowd, the CWA Championship resting over his shoulder. Ignoring the boos, Yusuke steps through the ropes as Keiko holds them open for her husband. As he gets into the ring, he goes to the turnbuckle and raises his championship title with one hand, as Keiko claps for him.

_[I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,_

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now_

_The world belongs to me_

_To live and to die by the word that is spoken_

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken_

_So now_

_The world belongs to me_

_The world belongs to me]_

“The following contest is your Main Event of the evening, and it is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Keiko Yukimara, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 239 lbs., he is the CWA Champion, ‘The Spirit Breaker,’ Yusuke Urameshi!”

“Under the order of Marlik Thompson, Yusuke has to compete tonight against Luigi, and you could tell backstage he wasn’t happy about it.” Brian said.

“I don’t blame him. Having to compete the night after a hard fought title defense is always hard. I call bullshit on it!” Bowser Jr. yells.

“Hey, the boss was right. Yusuke competing every week is an obligation, it is not optional. Being the CWA Champion doesn’t entitle you to days off whenever you want.” Brian informed.

_[Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin – “So Cold”)_ **

Deafening cheers surround the arena as **_Luigi_** walks out on to the stage. He stops on the stage and sits on his heels for a moment with his head held low. As the song hits the chorus, he jumps to his feet and thrusts his fist into the sky, green pyro blasting in sync with the fist pump. He walks to apron and walks over to the turnbuckle. He climbs it and raises both fists, yelling out to the crowd.

_[Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well, that's alright_

_Let's give this another try]_

“And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing 225 lbs., he is ‘The Green Lightning,’ Luigi!”

“Luigi, CWA’s resident underdog. This man has fully stepped out of the shadow of his brother in recent years. 3-time and first ever Combine Champion with Mario, 2-time Combat Champion, 2-time Aerial Assault Champion, and his crowning achievement, winning the 2008 Renegade Rumble and beating Luffy at WrestleLegion IX.” Brian informed.

“LUCK! ALL LUCK I SAY! Luigi wouldn’t even be in this business if it wasn’t for his brother! Pathetic asshole is always going to live in his brother’s damn shadow no matter what!” Bowser Jr. said.

“Luck is the absolute opposite of Luigi’s hard work.” Brian informed.

Luigi jumps down from the turnbuckle as the bell rings to signal the commencement of the main event. Both men lock up, Yusuke taking Luigi into a Side Headlock. Luigi takes the champ down with a Snapmare, locking in a Headlock as Yusuke hits the ground. It does not take long for Yusuke to get to his feet, twist Luigi’s arm, and Whip him to the ropes. But on the rebound back, Luigi nails a Dropkick to Yusuke’s knee, followed up by a jaw jacking Mule Kick! The crowd cheers as Luigi goes for the first cover. 1...Yusuke quickly kicks out.

“Mule Kick throws the Champion for a loop!” Brian commented.

Luigi drags Yusuke up and attempts an Irish Whip to the corner, but Yusuke reverses with a Whip of his own into the corner. Yusuke runs towards the cornered Mario brother and goes for a Monkey Flip, but Luigi is able to land on his feet. Yusuke sees this and runs towards Luigi and hits a Chop Block to the back of Luigi’s leg. The Spirit Detective grabs Luigi’s arm and Leg Drops it across the mat. He holds on to it, picks Luigi up, and hits a Hammerlock Facebuster! Yusuke pins. 1…Luigi rolls the shoulder!

“These quick moves aren’t putting either of these men down!” Brian commentated.

“I’m sure Yusuke will wear Luigi down eventually.” Bowser Jr. said.

Yusuke spins around and locks Luigi in a Front Facelock, bringing him to his feet. Forearm Strikes proceed followed by High Knee to the face. Yusuke runs the ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block to Luigi. Yusuke goes on the attack to Luigi’s leg by hitting multiple Elbow Drops to it. Luigi is dragged by the leg towards the ropes and has the ailing leg draped over the second rope. Yusuke goes to the apron and runs towards it…but Luigi pulls his leg out of the way as Yusuke lands posterior-first on the apron!

“Additional damage to the knee was avoided by Luigi!” Brian said.

“I was looking forward to that move.” Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi waits as Yusuke returns to his feet on the apron…AND GETS DROPKICKED FROM IT, LANDING ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE! Luigi rolls back to his feet and waits for Yusuke to stand. He hits the ropes, running with intense speed…and scores with a Suicide Elbow Smash to the face of the World Champ!

“Luigi got all of that Suicide Elbow right there!” Brian observed.

“I bet he hurt himself more with that move than Yusuke.” Bowser Jr. quipped. 

Luigi gets to his feet before Yusuke. He picks the Champion up and lands a Back Suplex onto the barricade! Luigi takes Yusuke by the head and Head Slams him off the edge of the apron. He then leans him against the barricade and proceeds to climb the apron. He quickly raises a fist before jumping…

…and nailing Yusuke with a Corkscrew Dropkick against the barricade! 

“The fans in the front row better move if that barricade collapses!” Brian warned.

Luigi picks Yusuke up and rolls him back into the ring. The Green Lightning looks to go up top for a high risk maneuver. He jumps, but Yusuke catches Luigi and drops him with two consecutive Backbreakers! Yusuke tries for a pin.

1…

2…

…Luigi kicks out!

“Backbreakers off the reversal wear Luigi down, but not quite enough.” Brian said.

“Nice reversal from The Champ there.” Bowser Jr. complimented.

Yusuke locks in a Chickenwing Dragon Sleeper on the younger brother of Mario, intent on making him submit, but to no avail yet. Luigi attempts to stand, but Yusuke pushes him torso first into the corner.  Head Slams follow this, but on a third attempt, Luigi stops it with his hands and Back Elbows Yusuke. Luigi grabs Yusuke in a Three-Quarter-Facelock…GREEN IMPACT (Standing Shiranui)…NO! Yusuke grabs him from behind, and lands a Crucifix Driver, holding on for the pin.

1…

2…

Luigi kicks out!

“Surprise Crucifix Driver does not surprise Luigi one bit!” Brian said.

Yusuke and Luigi get to their feet, and the Champion ducks a Jumping Knee Strike…AND HITS THE FULL CHARGE (Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick)! YUSUKE HOOKS THE LEG FOR THE PIN.

“THERE’S THE FULL CHARGE, FOLKS!” Brian said.

“THAT’S ALL SHE WROTE!” Bowser Jr.

1…

2…

Luigi kicks out at 2.5!

“But the Full Charge wasn’t fully charged there!” Brian said.

“Once again, not funny!” Bowser Jr. insulted.

Yusuke gets to his feet, dragging Luigi with him. He places him in Suplex position, but Luigi counters with one of his own! He holds on to Yusuke as he rolls up…AND LANDS A SLINGSHOT VERTICAL SUPLEX!  Luigi pins, but only manages a two count! Luigi, all of a sudden, runs to the corner, double jumps off the ropes…

…but Yusuke rolls away from the Bob-ombs Away (Double Jump Back Elbow Drop)! Yusuke suddenly rolls Luigi into a Cradle Pin!

1…

“Roll up! Roll up!” Brian said, surprised.

2…

…LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.85

“But Luigi manages to escape the surprise pin!” Brian said.

“Yusuke was so close!’ Bowser Jr. said. 

Yusuke runs towards Luigi…BUT GETS FLAPJACKED FOR HIS TROUBLES! Luigi runs to the ropes and hits a Lionsault to the back of Yusuke!  He gets back up…AND HITS ANOTHER LIONSAULT! Luigi isn’t done there! He runs up the corner…

…AND LANDS THE BOB-OMBS AWAY! HE HOOKS THE LEG AS HE LANDS!

“BOB-OMBS AWAY! THE BOMBS HAVE BEEN DROPPED BY LUIGI!” Brian exclaimed.

“COME ON YUSUKE! YOU’RE CHAMPION FOR A REASON!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

1…

…

2…

…

2.85 YUSUKE ROLLS THE SHOULDER!

“YES! THE CHAMP KICKS OUT!” Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi crouches down and grabs Yusuke in a Front Facelock, hitting Yusuke with multiple Knee Lifts. He throws his arm over his shoulder and looks for a Vertical Suplex…but Yusuke turns around in mid-air and grabs Luigi in an Inverted Facelock on the way down…

…

…AND LANDS THE SPIRIT WAVE (Forward Somersault Cutter) THAT PLANTS LUIGI!

“WAIT A MINUTE! SPIRIT WAVE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!” Brian yelled.

“THAT’S RIGHT! YUSUKE’S GONNA PULL ONE OVER!” Bowser Jr. cheered.

Yusuke with the pin!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

…2.9999 LUIGI KICKS OUT! 

“NO! LUIGI KICKED OUT! HE KICKS OUT OF THE SPIRIT WAVE!” Brian said.

“WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?” Bowser Jr. asked rhetorically.

The crowd is on its feet as Yusuke is shocked beyond belief that Luigi kicked out of his best move. This causes Yusuke to mount Luigi and start to land Elbows to the base of Luigi’s cranium! He sits him up by dragging his hair…AND LANDS A SUPERKICK TO THE FACE!

“SUPERKICK! YUSUKE IS ABOSULTELY FRUSTRATED!” Brian said.

1…

2…

…LUIGI STILL KICKS OUT!

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY WON’Y THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT STAY THE HELL DOWN?!” Bowser asked, clearly frustrated.

Yusuke takes the arm of Luigi and locks in a Cross Armbreaker! Yusuke tries ripping the arm straight out of the socket as Luigi looks for an escape method. He screams out in pain, but refuses to tap out. Yusuke cranks the hold up a notch. Luigi tries scooting over the ropes, while Yusuke tries to attempt to make the younger Mario brother tap out. Luigi reaches out…

…and grasps the bottom rope, breaking the hold!

“And the hold is broken up!” Brian said.

“But Yusuke, wisely, holds it in a little longer.” Bowser Jr. said.

Indeed Yusuke was, keeping the hold in until the referee counts to four. Luigi goes to the ropes, using them to pull himself up. Yusuke, panting heavily, charges at the recovering Luigi, and hits Double Sledge that sends Luigi to the apron. Yusuke, wanting to send Luigi to the floor, runs at him again…

…LUIGI WITH A SHARP KICK TO THE GUT! Luigi grabs the head of Yusuke and bounces it off the steel post! On the rebound, Luigi locks in the Three Quarter Facelock from the apron…

…

…

…AND IS ABLE TO NAIL THE GREEN IMPACT FROM THE APRON AND INTO THE RING!

“THERE’S THE LONG AWAITED GREEN IMPACT!” Brian said.

“OFF THE DAMN STEEL POST HEAD SLAM!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

Luigi looks down at the fallen Yusuke and drags him, positioning him parallel to the corner. He jumps over Yusuke and slingshots to the top turnbuckle. Luigi crouches for a moment, sitting on his heels as the crowd’s cheers intensify! He slowly stands up straight, and jumps from the turnbuckle, flipping two times in the air…

…

…AND LANDS ON YUSUKE WITH THE LUIGI CYCLONE (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press)!

“LUIGI HITS THE CYCLONE! LUIGI’S GONNA PULL OFF A HUGE WIN!” Brian said.

“IT CAN’T BE!” Bowser Jr. said.

Luigi weakly hooks the leg!

1…

…

2…

…

2.9999999 YUSUKE GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE CROWD GOES “OHHHHH” IN SHOCK!

“NO IT ISN’T, DOG! YUSUKE IS STILL IN THIS!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

Luigi is in pure and utter shock and awe. He asks “What do I have to do?” He gets up and urges Yusuke to get to his feet again. Luigi starts clapping as the crowd joins in. As Yusuke is on his knees…

…Keiko jumps on the apron, getting the attention of the referee.

“Oh come on now! Keiko with more distractions!” Brian said.

“She’s doing what she needs to do to help her husband win!” Bowser Jr. insists.

Keiko begins shouting at the referee that cannot be heard off-microphone, with the referee trying to persuade Keiko to get off the apron. Luigi gives a look as if to say “Really? Come on.” He begins to walk over to the referee to try and defuse the situation…

…

…BUT A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND BY YUSUKE STOPS LUIGI’S EFFORTS COLD!

“LOW BLOW! YUSUKE WITH A FRICKIN’ LOW BLOW!” Brian yelled.

“SMART AND WISE MOVE FROM THE SPIRIT BREAKER!” Bowser Jr. encouraged.

Luigi doubles over in pain, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. Yusuke grabs Luigi by the hair…locks him in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…AND HITS LUIGI WITH THE SPIRIT WAVE!

“SPIRIT WAVE! SPIRIT WAVE, BABY!” Bowser Jr. said.

“NOT THIS WAY!” Brian yelled.

Yusuke hooks the leg as the referee turns around, Keiko having dropped down from the apron.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

“YES! THAT’S RIGHT! YUSUKE PULLS OUT THE VICTORY!” Bowser Jr. said.

_[I opened a box full of secrets,_

_Where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them_

_And even though I was the last to know_

_They were living inside]_

_When you see through the darkness and find the solution_

_How quickly your eyes will remove the illusion_

_And your life is gonna change_

_In the blink of an eye, yeah]_

**_(My Darkest Days – “The World Belongs To Me”)_ **

“Here is your winner, the CWA Champion, ’The Spirit Breaker,’ Yusuke Urameshi!”

Yusuke is swamped by the boos and hisses of the crowd he weakly rolls off of Luigi, who rolls to the outside. The referee helps Yusuke to his feet, and as soon as he is standing, his hand is raised in victory. He is handed back the CWA Championship by Keiko as he raises it into the air with the cockiest smirk ever.

“This was all out highway robbery! Luigi was on the verge of winning. He was going to pull off a HUGE upset. All until Keiko gets involved yet again!” Brian said.

“Yusuke kicked out of Luigi’s best move! And Keiko was only helping her husband win. When you’re champion, you do whatever you must to win!” Bowser Jr. retorted.

“It’s still a tainted victory! No matter what way you want to conceive it to be!” Brian said.

Yusuke is still celebrating his victory in the ring with his wife until…

_[GIVE ME A HELL_

_GIVE ME A YEAH_

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!]_

**_(Rev Theory – “Hell Yeah”)_ **

Marlik walks out, microphone in hand and a smile plastered on to his face.

“And there’s the GM! And he’s here for one thing; to name Yusuke’s #1 Contender.” Brian stated.

“Or perhaps to admit there are no more worthy challengers.” Bowser Jr. suggested.

“Well well well. What a night we’ve had here on Evolution!” Marlik said, inciting cheers from the crowd, “We’ve had Superstar after Superstar stake their claims for the CWA Championship, we’ve had winner, we’ve had losers, but only one can be named-“

“CUT THE BULLSHIT, THOMPSON!” Yusuke suddenly yelled through a microphone, “Stop insisting that there are any more people back there that deserve a shot at this championship. Stop deluding yourself with the notions of a beacon of light that can steal away the championship I have held onto for months on end. Even if you do have a challenger, it’s someone I have already beaten.  You name them, I’ve taken them down one by one. So who is it, oh so great GM? Who could you possibly have picked that could dethrone me?” Yusuke asked, irate.

Marlik still had the smile on his face. He shook his head and he softly laughed, bringing the microphone back to his lips.

“The person I have picked has been aching to get his hands on you. He’s one of the many men you’ve screwed out of that title over the course of the past nine months. He is simply a man on a mission for your destruction. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming Yusuke’s challenger for Renegade Rumble.” Marlik said.

The crowd stood to their feet, eager and awaiting the arrival of the challenger. Yusuke just rolled his eyes, while Keiko reassured him of what she said earlier. Several seconds passed and the challenger had yet to arrive…

…but then…

…out of the loudspeakers…

…

_[Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me!]_

**_(Disturbed – “Down With The Sickness”)_ **

The crowd comes unglued, popping like crazy as the familiar theme music is played. Yusuke seems unfazed in the ring. However, the opposite could be said for the announcers.

“Oh my! You gotta be kidding me! The NeatherRealm Warrior is getting the shot he worked so hard for tonight!” Brian said.

“Come on! Why does he have to get the shot? He lost last night, plain and simple. He does not deserve this! Not one fucking bit!” Bowser Jr. yelled.

However, as the music continued to play, Scorpion was nowhere to be seen. The crowd’s cheers suddenly turned into murmurs of confusion. Yusuke, on the other hand, just stated laughing, saying off-mic “Guess he’s too damn scared.” Then, the crowd’s cheers suddenly regenerated, with Yusuke now raising an eyebrow towards the crowd. That is, until Marlik said…

“Uh…Yusuke? You might wanna turn around.” 

Yusuke obliged…

…BUT GETS PICKED UP ONTO SOMEONE’S SHOULDERS…

…

…AND GETS PLANTED WITH A FATALITY BY SCORPION!

“SCOPRION WITH THAT FATALITY! SCORPION COMING FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!” Brian yelled.

“COWARD! SIMPLY A COWARD!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Scorpion looks down at the fallen Champion with emotionless eyes as Keiko kneels down to check on her husband’s condition. The crowd’s cheering was evident. But they cheered even louder when Marlik made this announcement…

“And that match at Renegade Rumble will be one to remember. It will be…

…NO…HOLDS…BARRED!”

“OH MY GOD!” Brian yelled.

Scorpion slowly nodded his head as the crowd goes absolutely bonkers! The Spectre motions that he will be champion come Renegade Rumble.

“IS MARLIK TRYING TO SCREW OVER YUSUKE?” Bowser Jr. asked, “THIS IS A TRAGEDY! SOMEBODY RIGHT THIS WRONG!”

“HE HAD THIS COMING FOR A LOOOOONG TIME, BOWSER, MY FRIEND! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED IN 4 WEEKS!” Brian said.

“What’s going to happen next as we progress towards Renegade Rumble and further down the road to WrestleLegion. Tonight was just the beginning, and who knows what will occur? I’m Brian Griffin…”

“…AND I’M A PISSED OFF BOWSER JR…” Bowser Jr. interrupted.

“And we’ll see you next week on Monday Night Evolution! Good night, everybody!”

The final shot before the show fades to black is of Scorpion standing on the turnbuckle, still motioning that he will soon be Champion, Keiko checking on her husband, who is still thrown for a loop, while Marlik smiles at the Main Event he just made.

* * *

_**Card for Renegade Rumble:** _

_**CWA Championship; No Holds Barred match: Yusuke Urameshi (c) vs Scorpion** _

_**30 Man Renegade Rumble match** _

* * *

**_WHOOOOO! Yeah! The first week of CWA has been completed, ladies and gentlemen!  And we're just getting started! Thanks for all the reviews so far!  I appreciate them! What's gonna happen now that Scorpion is #1 Contender?  You'll have to find out next week_ **

**_This is LacedUp signing off._ **

 


End file.
